


RWBY Ship Drabbles (inspired by Tumblr Ship Prompts)

by CarlottaStudios



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, the last 6 chapters are NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: A series of 30 oneshots all inspired, as the title suggests, by Shipping Prompts found on Tumblr. Warning: the last 6 oneshots are rated M for sexual content. The others are all safe for reading, save perhaps for some mild cursing.





	1. Prompt 1: “Are you cold?” (Rosegarden)

Despite his snug, dark green coat, thick plaid mittens and green scarf, Oscar found himself shivering as the snowflakes fell around them. Ruby, also dressed for the cold weather, couldn’t help but notice.

“Are you cold?” she asked.

“A bit,” Oscar admitted, his breath visible in the chilly air.

He rubbed his upper arms in an attempt to warm them up.

“But I can handle it.” he added, smiling reassuringly.

Ruby didn’t look completely convinced. Oscar buried his nose in his scarf to keep his face warm, but then suddenly found it heating up very quickly as Ruby scooted closer to him, close enough so that their shoulders touched, and wrapped her cape around both of them.

“What are you-?”

“This’ll keep us both warm.” she said as she snuggled up to him.

Oscar blinked and Ruby smiled shyly up at him.

“You know, sharing body heat and all…”

Now it was Oscar’s turn to smile. He put an arm around her so that they could be even closer.

“Thank you.” he murmured.

Ruby smiled, resting her hooded head on Oscar’s shoulder as they sat amid the gently falling snow, bundled up together in Ruby’s red cape.


	2. Prompt 2: “Are you hurt?” (Students!OzGlyn)

With a last flick of her riding crop, Glynda sent the three beowolves flying. They crashed into the nearby cliff face and collapsed onto the ground. She let out her breath and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. But she’d barely had a moment’s respite when she heard a howl behind her! She snapped to attention and turned, but too late! A fourth beowolf, smaller but just as fierce as the rest, was already leaping at her! Before she could even blink, let alone try miserably to defend herself, she was suddenly pushed aside, safely away from the grimm! She landed roughly, but it was a welcome alternative to having her head bitten off. She looked up and saw Ozpin. He stood resolutely before the snarling beowolf, his cane between its teeth to keep them at bay. After a moment’s struggle, he whipped the cane away, breaking some of the beowolf’s fangs in the process, and began striking so fast and with such increasing force that, finally, he cracked the creature’s skull! Glynda stared, unable to keep from marvelling at her teammate. As soon as the beowolf started fading into black smoke, Ozpin quickly turned to her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, holding out his hand to her.

She shook her head.

“No, I’m not.” she said as he helped her to her feet. “Thanks to you.”

“You’re welcome. And I apologize for not asking immediately, but I had to take care of our mutual friend here.” he gestured to the disintegrating beowolf.

Glynda tried to frown, but she couldn’t supress the smile on her face that mirrored her partner’s.

“You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself.” she retorted.

“I do,” he said, and his brown eyes softened as he spoke next. “But that will never stop me from worrying about you all the same.”

This answer left Glynda speechless. As did his brief, yet comforting touch on her shoulder, before he turned and started walking again, continuing their path through the forest. After a moment’s pause, during which she was trying, in vain, to gather her wits, she followed him. Of course he worried about her. He was her fellow student, her partner, her teammate, her friend. Yet, why did hearing him say that cause a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach all of a sudden?


	3. Prompt 3: “Carry me.” (Married!Boop)

Nora and Ren slumped into the house, their exhaustion plain for the world to see.

“Ugh,” Nora groaned loudly, trudging into the living room and collapsing onto the couch, arms and legs akimbo. “What a day!”

Ren didn’t sink into the nearest piece of furniture like his wife, but he had to admit the notion was appealing to him. Still, one of them had to be the composed, responsible one; and tonight, like almost every night, that had to be him. He set Stormflower carefully in its rightful place before doing the same with Magnhild, which Nora had casually dropped upon entering the house.

“A good night’s sleep will do us some good.” he said.

“Why just one night? I don’t know about you, but I feel like I could sleep all week!”

Ren smiled, then headed for the staircase leading to the second floor and their shared bedroom.

“Waaaiiit! Wait-wait-wait!” Nora called, her arms flailing about.

Ren stopped and turned toward his wife, who’d nearly fallen off the couch with her movement.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked, eyebrow raised, his expression one part concerned, one part confused.

She looked at him with her big turquoise eyes.

“Carry me.”

Ren’s eyebrow went up a couple of inches.

“Carry you?” he repeated.

“Yes. Please. Don’t make me walk up all those stairs.”

She pointed at the staircase before letting her arm flop limply at her side. Ren couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re too tired to even go upstairs by yourself?”

“Pleeeeeeaaaaase!” she begged, her eyes even wider than before.

He hesitated, debating whether or not he should indulge her. Finally, though, after a brief sigh, he strode over to Nora, who beamed as he scooped her up bridal-style in his arms.

“Have I mentioned lately that I love you?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his cheek.

“Yes, often.” he replied simply. “But it’s always nice to hear you say it.”

Nora grinned.

“Then I love you, my big, strong, oh-so-kind and oh-so-handsome-and-amazing husband.” she cooed before peppering his cheek with kisses.

Ren laughed lightly as she gave him one last big smooch.

“And I love you.” he said as he carried her upstairs.

And in his thoughts, he added:

‘My sweet, wonderful, oh-so-ridiculous wife.’


	4. Prompt 4: “Come cuddle.” (Eclipse)

You might think that Blake would be distracted from her book by the sound of her boyfriend channel-flipping in the room next door, and you would be correct. What you’d be wrong about, though, was thinking that she would be annoyed by the distraction. This particular novel was one she’d read many times before, and it was notoriously slow in its action, so she wasn’t at all displeased by switching focus from her book to conversing with Sun.

“Find anything yet?” she asked as he continued to switch through channels.

“Nah, not yet.” he called back. “It’s weird; it’s like literally everything tonight is boring. I mean, what are the odds?”

“Everything?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Everything.” confirmed the monkey faunus. “Boring weather reports, boring food channel, boring cartoon-”

“Don’t you love cartoons?”

“Usually, yes. But I’ve seen this one soooo many times, it’s pretty boring now.”

“Good point.” chuckled the cat faunus, appreciating how her boyfriend’s apathy to the cartoon exactly matched hers for the novel in her hands.

She switched back to said novel, expecting Sun to channel-flip for a few more fruitless minutes of trying to find something to watch. But instead, the noise from the TV suddenly stopped. Curious, she raised her eyes. The blond was laying back comfortably on the couch, remote control set aside and hands behind his head. He felt Blake’s gaze and shrugged.

“Like I said, everything’s boring tonight.”

She smiled.

“If you say so.” she turned back to her book.

Sun was still smiling at her. He shifted on the couch so he was leaning on his side, facing his girlfriend.

“Hey,”

Her ears twitched in that cute way he loved at the sound of his voice before she looked at him.

“Hm?”

He opened his arms.

“Come cuddle.” he said sweetly.

Blake smirked at him.

“You think I’m going to go over there and cuddle with you just because you tell me to?”

Sun tilted his head, his blue gleaming lovingly at her. He said nothing, and he didn’t have to. Blake’s resistance was already crumbling. How could she say no to that face? She set down the book and walked over to the couch. He embraced her as she lay next to him, shifting their positions so she was resting on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He nuzzled her hair and wrapped his tail loosely around her waist.

“You’re such an affection-hog, you know that?” asked Blake.

“Yeah, I know that.” Sun confessed happily, brushing a gentle kiss on each of Blake’s cat ears (he’d gotten her permission to do it long before). “And proud of it.”


	5. Prompt 5: “Do you hate me?” (Young!Emery)

“I’m going out. So you two better behave yourselves.”

Emerald frowned. She didn’t like when Cinder treated them as if they were her children. She couldn’t be that much older than them. Mercury seemed, by contrast, rather uncaring at the notion, merely shrugging at the ebony-haired girl’s order.

“I will if she does.” he said, nodding toward Emerald.

The thief bristled. But she held her tongue and simply nodded to Cinder, who turned and left the room. Emerald waited until she was sure their employer was out of earshot before turning toward the gray-haired boy with fire in her eyes. He noticed the look.

“What?” he asked, sounding bored and annoyed at the same time.

This only made Emerald’s temper flare up even more.

“Do you hate me?” she asked. “Is that it?”

Mercury blinked. This, he hadn’t expected.

“Do I…What?”

“You haven’t said a word directly to me since we first met.” she snapped.

She stood and stomped over to him until she was hovering above him, her fists at her hips, her face locked in a withering glare that might’ve cowed other boys, but only seemed to mildly startle Mercury.

“And when you do say stuff about me, it’s always so that you can drive me up the wall! ‘I’ll behave if she does’, ‘What kind of dump did you get her from?’ ‘So what’s the girl for?’-And for the record, my name is not ‘the girl’, it’s Emerald! But my point is! Why are you making it your mission to annoy me? Do you hate me or something?!”

She was panting by the time she was done her tirade. Mercury just stared up at her. Emerald didn’t know if she should be grateful or not, as his silence allowed her to catch her breath, but also made the moment a little…well, a little awkward.

“No,” he finally said.

Emerald blinked.

“What?”

“I mean, no, I don’t hate you.” he clarified, then, unexpectedly, grinned. “Which is actually pretty weird. I usually hate everybody. I mean, except Cinder, but that’s because she got me out of my dad’s house. But you? No, I don’t hate you either.”

The green-haired girl let down her arms and straightened herself.

“Oh,” was all she could say, then “Why not?”

His eyes flitted up and down, briefly examining her, which sent a rush of heat in her cheeks.

“You’re kinda hot.” he said, completely matter-of-factly, then added: “Plus you’re fun to tease.”

Emerald frowned.

“That was teasing?”

“Um, duh.” drawled the boy. “Why, you don’t believe me?”

“Most people actually talk to the people the tease.”

“In my defense, I thought you hated me.”

The girl hesitated, recalling how disapprovingly she’d looked at him during their first encounter.

“I guess I wasn’t too friendly when we first met.” she admitted.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mercury lazily crossed one leg over the other and closed his eyes, as if ready for a nap. “I’m not here to make friends.”

But then he opened one eye and…Emerald felt her pulse flutter as he smiled, actually smiled at her.

“But I’m not entirely opposed to it, Emerald.”

Despite her earlier snapping and glaring at the boy, she found herself grinning back, at least a little.

“You know what, Mercury? Me neither.”


	6. Prompt 6: “Don’t cry.” (Gelato)

“Damn it!!!” Roman shouted as he brought his fist crashing onto the table!

The impact nearly broke the piece of furniture and sent tremors rattling through the nearly-empty glass of whiskey on it! It had made Neo jump like a frightened cat, and damn near shook the entire room. Roman’s chest was heaving, and he was breathing like a grimm who’d caught the smell of fear.

“DAMN IT ALL!” he roared!

He grabbed the table legs and sent the whole thing flying! The glass shattered to the floor and the table itself was splintered as it collided with the wall! Roman grabbed the nearby chair and tossed that aside as well, then, finding nothing else to wreck, began punching the wall with cries of “DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!”. Neo stared wide-eyed at her partner as he continued hammering blows on the wall. It wasn’t the violence that startled her. It was the emotion behind it. She had seen Roman Torchwick angry many times before, but never had he been this furious. It was as though the defeat they had just suffered had been so devastating, so crippling, that he had just snapped and lost all sense of control or sanity. Just then, with a deafening CRACK! a spiderweb of black lines appeared around the impact of his fist. But along with that came a pained howl from Roman! Neo rushed over to him, gently lowering him to his knees. He was clutching his hand and swearing under his breath. When the young woman opened his hand so she could survey the damage, she saw why. The blow had broken his fingers, which were limp and bleeding from the knuckles. She would’ve immediately rushed to get some ice and bandages, but then she heard it. Roman’s strangled, shaky intake of breath. She looked up at him. His eyes were screwed shut and his teeth clenched, but there was a wetness on his lashes. Neo cradled his face in her hands and kissed at his eyelids. Roman opened his eyes. They were a blaze of fury and desperation and unshed tears. The silent girl moved her hand about her face in sign language. Although she hadn’t spoken a word, Roman knew exactly what she’d said:

‘Don’t cry.’

He stared for a moment at Neo. Then, panting heavily, the orange-haired gangster wiped at his eyes stubbornly with his good hand and set his jaw.

“You’re right. You’re so right Neo.”

He frowned down at his battered hand.

“Now’s not the time for weakness.” he said, to which she nodded. “Because we’re not done. No.”

He looked up at her.

“We’re going to make them pay.”

Another nod. They had been beaten, and badly. But they weren’t out for the count yet. And Neo resolved that, when they did get their payback, she was going to kill them for almost making her Roman cry.


	7. Prompt 7: “Here let me help you.” (White Knight)

What with everything that had happened to her recently, from running away to Mistral to being captured by Yang’s mom to the battle at Haven Academy, Weiss hadn’t taken much time to maintain her appearance. But now, as things settled down, they had the time to lick their wounds and recuperate, so she decided to indulge in an activity she hadn’t done in weeks: brushing her hair. Unfortunately, over two weeks of inattention meant that it was completely tangled, and brushing it was not nearly as relaxing as it usually was.

“Rrgh! Come on!” she nearly sobbed as her brush got snagged once more amid her silver-white locks, the fourth time in as many minutes.

She tried removing the brush so she could start again, but, to her growing horror, it wouldn’t budge.

“No, no!” she pleaded between gritted teeth, tugging even harder at the brush to no avail.

“Weiss?”

The distressed girl turned her head to the voice. To her surprise, it was Jaune, standing in the open doorway.

“Are you okay?” he asked, stepping carefully inside the room.

Weiss shook her head.

“No, Jaune, I’m not okay. I’m trying to brush my hair and it’s stuck! My brush is stuck!”

She pulled vigorously at the brush in question, biting her lip and wincing as the action tugged hard on her scalp. Jaune quickly rushed to her side.

“Okay-Okay! Calm down, calm down.”

He gently pried her hands off the brush, which remained dangling amid the curtain of tangled hair.

“Here let me help you.” Said Jaune, taking hold of the brush’s handle in one hand and Weiss’s hair in the other.

Carefully, slowly, he pulled the brush out bit by bit until, finally, it was free.

“There we go. Now it’s un-stuck.” then his smile turned into a worried frown. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

“Not really.” Weiss said truthfully.

Admittedly, the action had felt like it had pulled one or two hairs out, but she had anticipated much worse.

“How did you do that?”

Jaune shrugged.

“I used to brush my sisters’ hair when they were little. They got knots all the time.”

“I didn’t.” Weiss mumbled.

Jaune was silent, and after a moment Weiss realized it was because he was waiting for her to continue.

“I mean, I used to brush my hair every day, or almost. Ever since I was little. I don’t even remember the last time got knots.”

Jaune nodded, but he was still confused about something.

“So, how come you’ve got them now? And so many of them?”

Weiss sighed.

“I haven’t exactly had the time to brush my hair in the last two weeks.”

“Oh,” Jaune frowned sympathetically.

Weiss appreciated his understanding, but at the same time, she knew that it wasn’t getting her closer to untangling her hair. The task seemed even more dreading than before, and all the more difficult. Weiss looked over nervously at the blond boy.

“Do you…think…you could do it?” she asked hesitantly. “Brush my hair, I mean?”

Jaune blinked.

“You want me to do it?”

“Yes! I mean, I’d do it myself, but I’m just really afraid that it’s going to hurt. And you were so good at getting my brush unstuck that I think, well, I think you’re better fit for this than I am-”

“Weiss!”

“Huh?” Weiss, startled, stopped mid-sentence and realized she had been rambling (Rambling? Since when did she, Weiss Schnee, give in to nervous rambling? And to Jaune Arc of all people?!).

The realisation made her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. But Jaune just smiled.

“Yes, I’ll brush your hair for you.”

Weiss let out a sigh of relief and let Jaune sit behind her. As he started separating her silver locks into sections so they’d be easier to brush, he said:

“I’m really sorry in advance if I end up hurting you.”

The apology only further reassured Weiss in her decision and she relaxed as Jaune began his work. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up:

“So, you used to do this with your sisters?”

“Uh-huh. That was back when they were little and they all wore their hair long. Then they got older and decided they could take of their own hair, thank you very much big-brother-Jaune.”

Weiss giggled, then winced as Jaune freed her of one of her knots.

“Sorry!” he said, then after she gave him a nod, he continued. “Also, some of them decided they preferred short hair to long.”

They continued talking about Jaune’s sisters, and about the rest of his family, then moving on to Weiss’s, though Weiss didn’t want to fully disclose everything about her family to Jaune. At least not yet. So instead she focussed on Winter, on her mother when she was young, on Klein (who was so close to her that she felt he counted as family), on Whitley when he was a baby and not grown up to be…well, Whitley. All the while Jaune kept brushing her hair, until she almost forgot that’s what he was even doing.

“And…done!” the boy finally exclaimed. “I brushed your hair from the top, the bottom and the sides-twice, just to make sure-and I can safely say that there are no more knots!”

“Wow…”

Weiss ran her fingers through the silver-white strands. They were as smooth as they had ever been.

“Thank you Jaune. I really owe you one.”

Jaune smiled.

“It was nothing.” he shrugged, pulling out some of the hairs that had been caught in the brush bristles and dropping them in the nearest waste basket.

“It wasn’t nothing!” Weiss stood indignantly from the bed. “It was incredibly nice of you! I…” her voice softened. “I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You don’t have to repay me, Weiss.”

“I know…” she murmured. “But I don’t just mean for the brushing. I also…really liked talking to you. It was…nice.”

Of course, nice was an understatement, but Jaune seemed to understand what she meant as he beamed at her.

“Wow…um…well, I really liked talking to you too.”

He started for the door, but before he could reach it, Weiss stopped him.

“Jaune wait!”

He turned around, and Weiss suddenly couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes.

“If it’s no trouble…could you maybe brush my hair again tomorrow? And maybe we could talk some more?”

Her face was very red as she spoke, and she still refused to look at Jaune directly. At least until he said:

“I’d love to!”

She finally looked up at Jaune and saw that he was grinning at her.

“Oh. Alright then!” she grinned back, inexplicably relieved at his answer. “Bye Jaune.”

His grin widened.

“See you later, Weiss.” he said, giving her a cheery wave before heading out the room.


	8. Prompt 8: “I hate you.” (Students!Hummingbird)

It took a lot of convincing (and by that I do mean a lot), but Summer finally managed to convince Qrow to wear the flower crown she’d just made. But he still didn’t seem particularly happy about it as she placed the circlet of roses on his head.

“I look stupid.” he deadpanned.

“No, you don’t.” Summer argued.

“Yes, I do.”

Summer sighed.

“Qrow-”

“It’s a flower crown, Sum, a flower crown! I don’t do flowers in the first place. Flower crowns even less.”

He crossed his arms and pouted.

“And did you have to pick roses?” he added under his breath.

“I love roses!” Summer said defensively. “And besides,”

She scooted closer to him and adjusted the floral circlet, ruffling Qrow’s hair as she did so.

“These red ones bring out your eye colour. It really suits you.”

She smiled fondly and tipped his face up to her, causing a slight pinkening in the Branwen boy’s cheeks.

“And, for the record, if anyone can pull off looking awesome and huntsman-ly in a flower crown, Qrow, I personally think that someone is you.”

He smiled at her. He couldn’t help it. And maybe, after her little speech, he didn’t feel so bad about wearing a flower crown after all. At least until he heard a very familiar voice laughing nearby.

“PfffffftHAHAHA HA!”

Qrow and Summer whipped around to see their teammates staring at them. Or rather, Tai was staring at them. Raven, on the other hand, was the one laughing hysterically, head back, shoulders shaking with glee, finger pointed straight at her brother.

“Oh gods! This is too good! Qrow’s wearing a flower crown!!! Hold me up Tai! I can’t! I just can’t!”

Qrow growled like an angry dog about to charge at his twin.

“Raven…” he hissed.

“I mean-” she cackled. “First the skirt! Now this! Are you sure you’re not my ugly twin sister?”

Raven seemed to find her own joke very amusing, because it started her laughing again. Qrow did not. Even Tai seemed to disapprove as he frowned at his ebony-haired teammate.

“Come on, Raven, that’s just plain immature. Don’t listen to her Qrow!” he called out, and for a moment, Qrow’s spirits lifted.

But they sank just as quickly when he saw Tai’s face split into a shit-eating grin.

“Because I, for one, think you look very pretty!”

Raven was now positively roaring with laughter, so hard that she actually did need Tai to hold her up to keep her from collapsing to the ground! Qrow glowered witheringly at the two, then turned to Summer.

“I hate you.” he grumbled.

The girl let out a nervous chuckle.

“Sorry,” she said, then she snickered.

She tried to stifle it with a hand, but it was too late. Qrow heard the snicker, and it was just too much for him. He stood up and stomped off, fuming with indignity and frustration, with Summer right behind him apologizing as fervently as she could.

“No-No-No-Qrow-Qrow, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh at you-I WASN’T laughing you! Qrow, come back!”


	9. Prompt 9: “I love you.” (Snowbird)

Winter: *sitting at a bar, alone (the bar is closed), lost in thought, doesn’t notice Qrow enter*

Qrow: Hey Ice Queen.

Winter: Qrow! I didn’t think you’d be here.

Qrow: I could say the same about you. *smiles at her, then takes out his flask and drinks from it* I haven’t seen you lately.

Winter: *doesn’t look at him* That isn’t an accident. I was…hoping to avoid you.

Qrow: *blinks* I think I should be feeling offended, but I’m gonna need some context first.

Winter: …

Qrow: *drinks again from his flask* So…why have you been avoiding me? Aside from the obvious answer, of course.

Winter: *impatiently* It’s not about your semblance, Qrow! It’s got nothing to do with it!

Qrow: *surprised and somewhat relieved* Okay…So, if it’s not my semblance, then what is it? What did I do?

Winter: Nothing! You didn’t do anything! It’s that…I’ve…

Qrow: *waits patiently for her to continue*

Winter: *hesitates, then sighs* You know my sister’s been staying with her friend Ruby lately.

Qrow: Yeah?

Winter: Well…I visited her, my sister I mean, and…Ruby told me about…*almost whispering* about your true relation.

Qrow: *eyes widen* Ah, that. *looks away, then says understandingly* I can see how it could make you uncomfortable. Being with someone nearly old enough to be your father-

Winter: It’s not the age-gap that troubles me either.

Qrow: Then what is it? ‘Cause I’m still not sure I get it, Winter.

Winter: *fidgets uncomfortably* I…

Qrow: *looks at her questioningly, worriedly*

Winter: I know about…I know about Summer…how she was…*trails off*

Qrow: My wife?

Winter: *softly* Yes.

Qrow: Ah…Now I think I get it.

Winter: …

Qrow: …

Winter: I’m so sorry, Qrow. And I know that saying ‘sorry’ isn’t going to help and that you don’t want my pity and I don’t pity you, at all! I’m just…very sad, knowing what happened to her, and to you. And so…I’m very sorry.

Qrow: *looks from Winter to his flask, not drinking from it*…

Winter: *looks away, feeling ashamed*…

Qrow: Well, you are right. Saying ‘sorry’ doesn’t do anything. *smiles wryly*

Winter: *stands up from her seat*

Qrow: Where are you going?

Winter: *stops walking* I’m leaving.

Qrow: Winter…

Winter: I don’t want to hurt you, Qrow! I don’t…I care about you, Qrow. Very much. I might even have developed feelings for you. And so, the last thing I want to do is to meddle with your grief.

Qrow: …What are you saying?

Winter: *sighs* Before Ruby told me, I thought you were a rude, crass, perverted drunk.

Qrow: To be fair, I was always a rude drunk.

Winter: Isn’t ‘always’ a bit of an exaggeration?

Qrow: *shrugs and grins* Hey, I’m an ex-member of an infamous bandit tribe whose semblance is literally bringing misfortune wherever I go. I’m pretty damaged goods.

Winter: *can’t help but smile* Fair point. *frowns again* But, after Ruby explained, I think I can understand now. Why you live the way you do. I don’t agree with it, but I can understand it. Drinking, fighting, keeping your distance from everyone-

Qrow: Winter-

Winter: I get it! I do, truly, I do! You chose that life, and I’m not going to interfere with that choice! I’m not going to dictate how you should grieve or when you should feel better or anything! I would never stoop so low!

Qrow: Winter.

Winter: *tears forming in her eyes, voice cracks* So, if it’s what you want, I’ll leave you alone! *starts walking again, trembling hands clenched into fists*

Qrow: *stands and grabs Winter by the arm* Winter!

Winter: *turns around*

Qrow: *gently* I never said that’s what I wanted.

Winter: *tears start running silently down her face, pulls her arm out of Qrow’s grip but doesn’t leave*

Qrow: *sits again and pats the seat next to him* Sit down.

Winter: *sits down, wipes at her eyes*

Qrow: *offers her his flask* You want a sip? A little numbing might do you some good.

Winter: *shakes her head* Drinking isn’t going to solve anything.

Qrow: You’re right. It doesn’t do anything practical. *takes a swig* But it sure helps dull the pain. *looks back at Winter, who has calmed down* Look, Ice Queen. I get what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to keep your distance so I can mourn in peace. But let me tell you something: I’ve been keeping my distance from the people I care about for years. And it’s a real pain in the ass at this point. I know it may seem hard to believe, but I don’t like being alone. So, no matter how good your intentions may be, you leaving is the last thing that’s going to help me right now.

Winter: Qrow…

Qrow: *holds a finger to her lips* I’m not finished. *takes another drink from his flask* Because I care about you too, Winter. Heck, I might even be in love with you at this point.

Winter: *blushes*

Qrow: I’m serious, Winter. You’re a strong, mean, hot-headed, passionate, classy bitch who loves her sister and who’s got more loyalty in her little finger than most people got in their whole damn body. And frankly, I love that. So, whenever we fight or bicker or kiss each other senseless or even just talk, I always find myself thinking ‘Damn, I must ironically be one of the luckiest men alive to be with this woman’. And I hate myself a little less every time I’m with you.

Winter: But…What about Summer…? You…You loved her…

Qrow: *nods* I loved her more than anything.

Winter: Doesn’t it still hurt to think about her?

Qrow: Of course it does. But it hurts a lot less than it did before. *smiles reassuringly at Winter*

Winter: *wipes away more tears* I can’t be a replacement for the woman you loved.

Qrow: Whoever said anything about that?

Winter: …

Qrow: *sighs* Winter…I loved Summer, you know I did. I loved her so much that when she died, it killed me. I blamed myself for her death, and a part of me still does. And that part still loves Summer and will never let go of her…But there’s also a part of me that’s ready to move forward, that’s learned to live with her death and that reminds me ‘Hey, things are going to get better, you piece of self-loathing shit, even though you don’t realize it’. And that part of me really likes being with you and wants to continue being with you.

Winter: Qrow…

Qrow: *smiles* So, if it’s what you want, if you’re willing to put up with someone as fucked-up as yours truly, I’ll ask you not to leave me alone. *puts a hand over hers*

Winter: *looks at their joined hands, then back up at Qrow, hugs Qrow, crying* I love you.

Qrow: *hugs her back, chuckling softly and patting her comfortingly on the back* I love you too, Ice Queen.

Winter: *pulls away a little* You are really damaged goods, Qrow.

Qrow: *wipes some of her tears away* Believe me, I know.

Winter: But…*takes a few calming breaths* I don’t think you’re beyond repair.

Qrow: *smiles and hugs her again* I am so glad to hear you say that.


	10. Prompt 10: “I missed you.” (Imprisoned!Gelato)

The guard banged on the bars to get the prisoners’ attention, and all the voices of noisy ex-criminals ceased.

“Alright, ladies and gents! Here’s someone new to join your ranks! Now I don’t normally care much about how you treat each other, but this time, I suggest you play nice. Unless you want to end up dead. Now, we have, of course, disarmed her, but she’s more dangerous than most, maybe even all of you, combined.”

The prisoners were silent as much from shock and fear as from discipline. A new prisoner that even the guards were concerned about killing them? Now that was worrying. The guard continued walking down the rows of cells, and behind him was a small entourage acting as escorts to the new prisoner. Surprisingly, the new prisoner couldn’t be seen thanks to the four guards encircling them. This was surprising for most of the prisoners because they figured an extremely dangerous convict would be tall and muscular, perhaps a veritable giant of a man or woman with muscles that could crack your skull with one flex. Roman Torchwick wasn’t quite as surprised, for he knew better than anyone that a lot of danger could come in one very small, very deadly package. And given just how perfectly camouflaged the new prisoner was by the four guards-who were, incidentally, heading towards his cell-he was starting to suspect that he knew exactly who the newbie was. But no, that couldn’t be! She couldn’t possibly have been caught! It was one thing for him to have been tossed in the slammer but her?!

“Torchwick!” said the lead guard as they reached his cell.

Roman saw the man’s expression twist with an emotion he couldn’t quite recognize. Was it amusement? Worry? Fear? Pity? All of the above?

“We wouldn’t normally do this, pairing a prisoner up with their former allies and partners, but this is a special case. Given your history with each other, you’re probably the safest person for her to bunk with. And by safe, I mean you’ll be safe from her. We’re not so sure anyone else would be if we left them in a room alone with her too long. And we want to avoid losing any prisoners as much as possible.”

He opened the cell door and two of the guards stepped aside to reveal their prisoner. Upon seeing her, Roman’s suspicions were confirmed and he knew the guard’s fears to be true. No one in this building would be safe if they were forced to be alone with this person as their bunk-mate. Heck, they’d be dead the following morning. But not him. Because Neo would never hurt him. The two last guards pulled her inside, easily overpowering her furious struggling. When they let go of her, she fell forward and would’ve hit the floor if Roman hadn’t rushed forward and caught her. She seemed to have shrunk since the last time he’d seen her, but perhaps that was from seeing her handled so easily, as if she were a doll in the arms of the guards. The door closed with a sharp clang and Neo raised her head. Her mismatched eyes met Roman’s.

“Neo…” he breathed, almost unable to believe this was happening.

Neo, his Neo, his partner, his clever, psychotic, serial-killing doll of a lover, had been arrested, captured, and put in jail. Just like him. A million questions formed in his head. How had she been captured? What had they done to her? Why hadn’t she escaped while they were transporting her here? Where had they caught her? When? What had she been doing before she was caught? But before he could ask a single one, Neo leaped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her mouth on his. When she pulled away, she buried her face in his neck, shaking. She didn’t make a noise, but Roman could tell that she was fighting back tears. He wrapped his arms around her and made gentle shushing sounds, stroking her hair and rocking her.

“I missed you.” he soothed. “I missed you so much, Ice Cream.”

She nodded and he knew, without her needing to say anything, that she’d missed him too.


	11. Prompt 11: “I need to tell you something.” (Boop)

This was it. The morning before the final battle. Any moment now, the tense silence in the air would be broken by the sound of a thousand creatures of grimm charging towards them, along with their master. Ren felt Nora’s hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” she asked.

He looked into her eyes, those beautiful turquoise eyes, bright with concern for him, fear for the battle ahead, exhilaration for the fight to come, and so many emotions he knew reflected his own. He put his hand over hers and, with an effort, smiled.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” he said. “You?”

She grinned and his spirits rose. If Nora could smile, if she could walk into battle with that expression of hope and confidence, it felt like everything would be okay.

“You’re here. And so long as both of us are still kicking, I’m great.”

Ren nodded, but his smile dropped as Nora pulled away to gather her ammunition. This was going to be the biggest battle they had ever fought, and it had only now occurred to him what that could mean. If they succeeded, if they won this fight, Remnant would be safe. But if they lost…Nora said that they would be okay as long as they were together. And Ren felt the exact same. If he had Nora, it didn’t matter what life threw at him, because she was there, by his side. But what if that wouldn’t be true anymore after this battle? What if, unthinkable as it was…what if he lost her? The thought made his blood go cold. He couldn’t bear it. Not when they’d been through so much. Not when there was so much left for them to experience, to experience together! He’d never even told her how he felt…How he truly felt about her…And suddenly that thought became more unbearable than anything else. The thought that they might die before he got to say it. He had to say it now, he had to.

“Nora, wait!” he cried.

She turned around, startled by his tone. Never before had he spoken so hurriedly, sounded so desperate.

“What is it?” she rushed to him, dropping her weapon. “Ren, what’s wrong?”

“I…”

Ren tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths and using Nora’s worried gaze as an anchor for his thoughts.

“Nora…” he clasped her hands in his. “I need to tell you something.”

She looked at their joined hands to him and sudden understanding dawned on her face. Ren exhaled and closed his eyes.

“I lo-”

She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“I know.”

Ren stared at her, at the smile on her face and at the glistening of tears in her eyes.

“I already know, Ren.” she said, wiping her tears away. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“But I do.” he whispered, crying freely. “I have to tell you now…because…what if I never…?”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but the question still hung in the air between them.

‘What if I never get to tell you again?’

But Nora’s smile never wavered. Gently, she wiped away his tears and he leaned into her hand.

“Promise you won’t tell me, Ren. Not until this is over.”

“Why?” he asked.

She smiled still, and now there was that steely light of certain victory in her eyes.

“Because if you promise, then I’m going to destroy every grimm I see just so I can hear you say it.”

Ren smiled.

“Alright, I promise.”

She grinned, then stood on her tiptoes. At the same time, he cupped her face between his hands. Their lips met. The kiss was long and deep, and simultaneously made Ren’s heart race like it had been shocked with electricity and relax into a state of pure bliss. His fear melted away. He wouldn’t tell her. Not until this was over. But when it was, he resolved, he would make sure to tell her over and over again:

‘I love you, Nora Valkyrie.’


	12. Prompt 12: “I think I’m in trouble.” (Married!Pregnant!Eclipse)

As Blake headed home, her scroll vibrated. Thinking it might be one of her teammates, she fished it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID, only to be surprised by finding it was Sun. Said surprise wasn’t an unpleasant one, though, and she smiled. Rather than annoying, she found her husband’s attentiveness endearing, and actually quite helpful given her current condition. Reflexively putting a hand on her growing belly, she answered.

“Blake! Honey! Hi!” Sun immediately greeted enthusiastically.

A bit too enthusiastically, Blake realized.

“Hi Sun. Are you okay?” she asked cautiously.

“Oh, me? I’m fine! I-I was just wondering about you! So-uh-where are you right now?”

Blake frowned. This was getting weird.

“I’m on my way from Ilia’s.” she said. “Sun, is something wrong?”

Silence from the other end.

“I think I’m in trouble.” her husband finally answered.

Blake’s eyes widened.

“What kind of trouble?”

“I-”

There was a sound like a door being slammed, though it was very muted in Blake’s ear.

“Sun, what was that?!”

“That would be the trouble.”

“What do you-Sun, tell me what happened! What is going on? And why are you in trouble?”

She heard Sun inhale deeply, like he was bracing himself.

“I just told your parents that they’re gonna be grandparents.”

Blake started.

“You what?! You-You told them?!”

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!”

“You didn’t even wait for me?!” she exclaimed, her ears drooping.

She’d so been hoping to see the look on her parents’ face when they found out. Then, she realized something.

“Hold on, how did telling my parents I’m pregnant get you in trouble?” she asked.

She could hear Sun wince as more sounds of slamming doors as well as muffled footsteps and shouting resounded through the scroll. For a moment, both were silent.

“Was that my dad yelling?” Blake finally asked.

“Yes.” said Sun. “He…didn’t take the news of my getting you pregnant very well.”

Blake sighed loudly.

“Don’t worry, Sun. I’m on my way. But until I get there, wherever it is you’re hiding, just stay hidden.”

“That’s exactly what I was planning to do!” Sun said, overwhelmingly relieved. “And, uh, not to pressure you, Blake, but…could you get here as soon as possible? Your dad scares me.”

Blake smiled despite herself.

“I don’t blame you.” she chuckled, then hung up and started a light jog through the streets of Kuo Kuana, hoping she could get home in time to save the father of her yet-unborn-children from her own father’s wrath.


	13. Prompt 13: “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” (Rosegarden)

Ruby knocked on the door to Oscar’s room. There was a moment’s pause inside, then footsteps, and then the door opened and she was faced with Jaune. He smiled.

“I’m guessing you’re hear to see him?” he asked.

She nodded. Then she heard Oscar’s voice, sounding somewhat faint, but still his voice:

“Who is it, Jaune?”

Jaune moved aside, allowing Ruby to step into the room. When she saw Oscar, she froze. He was still in bed, but he was wide awake and sitting up instead of lying unconscious. The last time she’d seen him, he’d been a bit pale, but there was a healthy dose of colour in his cheeks now. The bandages covering half his face stood out brilliantly white against his tan skin and dark hair. As soon as he saw her, his face lit up.

“Ruby…”

Ruby’s eyes flooded with tears, and almost before she knew it, she ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck and shaking with sobs.

“You’re okay!” she cried out, laughing and crying at the same time. “You’re okay I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Oscar chuckled, embracing her. “I’m alright, Ruby.”

They held each other for a long time, Ruby weeping with joy and relief and sadness and regret all at once, and Oscar soothing and calming her. Eventually, her shaky breaths evened out and her eyes were soar and reddened, but dry, and she pulled away from Oscar. He brushed away a few stray tears.

“Better?” he asked.

She nodded and put her hand over his as it dropped from her cheek. Their fingers interlaced, instinctively, as if they’d always done so. Oscar opened his mouth to speak, but then remembered that Jaune was still in the room, standing somewhat awkwardly a little way from them.

“Could you give us a minute?” Oscar asked.

Jaune nodded.

“No problem. And don’t worry, I’ll tell the others to leave you guys alone.”

Oscar nodded gratefully as Jaune left the room before he turned back to Ruby. Then, he noticed for the first time the circles under her eyes.

“You look tired.” he said.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Ruby explained. “I was really worried about you. You were unconscious since yesterday and your eye…”

She trailed off, unable to say anymore. Oscar’s hand lifted to his bandages, as if by reflex.

“I know.” he sighed. “Qrow and Jaune told me what happened since I blacked out. Jaune’s semblance wasn’t able to entirely heal me in time, so there’s no getting my eye back. But I can handle it.” he assured her.

“I don’t doubt it.” she said.

And she didn’t. If her sister could learn to live with only one arm, Oscar could surely cope with a missing eye. Still, knowing that he’d have to handle it at all made her smile fade away.

“Please don’t do that again, Oscar.” Ruby murmured.

Oscar looked up from their joined hands with his one remaining eye, bewildered.

“What?” he breathed.

Ruby took a deep breath and lifted her gaze to meet his.

“Don’t…Please don’t put yourself in danger like that for me. Promise me you won’t do that.”

Oscar frowned.

“There’s no way in Remnant I’m going to promise that, Ruby.” he said. “Why would you ever ask me-”

“Because you scared me, Oscar!” Ruby cried. “You risked your life for me and I almost lost you! I can’t lose you!”

She was nearly shouting, she realized. Blinking rapidly, she spoke again, more quietly, her voice cracking:

“And I was so scared that I would. I was terrified that-”

“Ssshhh,” Oscar brushed away the tears that had started flowing again. “It’s okay, Ruby, it’s okay.”

He put his arms around her and they hugged tightly. After a moment, Oscar said, so softly she almost couldn’t hear him:

“I was scared too, Ruby. I was scared that I was going to lose you. So, if I could take that blow for you again, I would, without hesitating.”

Ruby sniffled.

“Oscar,”

“I mean it.” he pulled away and cradled her face between his hands, holding her gaze with his one hazel eye. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Not if I can help it.”

His words left Ruby speechless for a long moment. Finally, she managed to choke out:

“Really?”

He smiled at her.

“Really.”

Slowly, she smiled back at him.

“Oh, Oscar.” she whispered.

He leaned in a little, enough so that their noses touched, then hesitated, as if asking permission. Ruby granted it by closing the gap between their lips and both teens melted into the kiss. It was all a first kiss should be: sweet, warm and, when it finally ended, leaving them both wanting more.

“Oscar?” Ruby whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.” Oscar murmured, then, with a small grin, “Within reason.”

Ruby giggled.

“Promise me I won’t ever lose you.”

Oscar smiled.

“I promise.” he said, then sealed the promise with another kiss.


	14. Prompt 14: “I’m not ready to say goodbye.” (OzGlyn)

Never in her life had Glynda felt so powerless. Never until this moment, when she cradled Ozpin in her arms. Ozpin, once the proud headmaster of Beacon Academy and the man who shielded the world from Salem’s forces, now broken, bleeding and struggling to breathe. Fighting to hold onto life and losing.

“You should go…” he whispered, almost inaudibly.

She shushed him.

“Save your strength, Oz!” she reprimanded him, though she knew it would be in vain.

“It won’t be safe here-” he coughed and blood, his own blood, spurted from his mouth.

Glynda pulled him close, holding his shaking body to hers, as if to absorb him into her.

“I’m not leaving you!” her voice broke on the last syllable.

“Glynda…”

She felt his hand, cold and trembling, brush against hers and she grasped it tightly. He smiled, though she could see the pain in his eyes.

“Thank you…for coming to find me…”

“Of course I did.” Glynda murmured.

Ozpin drew in a shuddering, raspy breath.

“I was afraid…I wouldn’t get…to say goodbye…”

Her eyes widened. Afraid…She had never heard Ozpin say he was afraid, not once in her life, ever. A few rebellious tears threatened to break through but she shook her head, refusing to let them fall. Still, her voice was nearly a sob when she next spoke:

“I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

His breathing was even slower now, more laborious. His eyelids seemed so heavy.

“I’m…so sorry…Glynda…” Ozpin whispered.

And then, his hand, which Glynda had been tightly grasping, clutching it to her heart, fell limp. Glynda’s eyes shot open. Ozpin’s were closed. And, with slowly dawning horror, she realized that they would never open again.

“No…” she gasped. “Ozpin…”

She cupped his face between her hands, hoping against hope for something, anything, even the smallest spark of life. But there was nothing. He was gone. Now the tears came, and Glynda let them fall as she laid Ozpin’s head down. For a moment, all was silence in the vault. And then Glynda Goodwitch threw her head back and screamed. It was the sound of pure heartbreak, that scream, the sound you make when your whole world has just been ripped away from you. Because Ozpin had been her world. He’d been her everything. And now he was dead, taken from her when she couldn’t even say goodbye. And it felt like a part of Glynda had died with him.


	15. Prompt 15: “I’ve got you.” (Hummingbird)

As the white light slowly faded away, Summer could already feel the tell-tale throb of a blinding headache settling in. That had been a major use of her silver eyes. Probably enough to knock her out for a while.

‘But at least,’ she told herself as she looked around her, ‘it finished the fight.’

The army of grimm that had surrounded them was now reduced to so many piles of dissolving black smoke. So, if temporary unconsciousness was the price to pay for getting her teammates out of scrapes like this, then it was one she’d gladly take. At that moment, Summer’s knees gave out from under her and she sank to the ground. But her fall was suddenly halted, and there was something warm surrounding her, embracing her.

“It’s okay, Summer. I’ve got you.”

A voice. Out of breath, slightly husky and definitely familiar.

‘Qrow?’

Summer tried to open her eyes. Everything was vague and blurry and ever-so-slightly spinning. Or was she the one spinning? Groaning at the throbbing pain in her temple, she slowly shook her head. The world was coming into focus and she could now see her teammate hovering above her.

“Qrow?” she asked faintly.

He sighed, relief washing over his features.

“Thought you were gonna fall unconscious for a second there, Sum.”

“Actually, I think I might.”

Summer closed her eyes. The world was spinning again.

“In that case, I’ll carry you back. Just hang on to me.”

That was easier said than done from Summer’s perspective. It was all she could do to drape her arms around Qrow’s neck, let alone hang on tightly.

“Don’t drop me.” she murmured, feeling herself drifting further and further away.

Before she sank entirely into sleep, she distantly heard Qrow chuckle.

“I would never.” he said, and Summer smiled before she blacked out.


	16. Prompt 16: “It’s just you and me.” (Rosegarden)

“Oscar?”

Oscar opened his eyes and turned to Ruby. She was no longer leaning against his shoulder, but fidgeting nervously with a strand of her hair, shyly avoiding his gaze.

“What is it? Is something wrong, Ruby?”

“No, not at all.” she assured him quickly. “It’s just…I was wondering…” she blushed. “…Is Ozpin watching us right now?”

Unbelievably, Oscar had forgotten about Ozpin. The headmaster was certainly keeping his word about respecting the boy’s privacy. He made a mental note to thank Ozpin for that as much as he could later.

“Don’t worry.” he said to Ruby. “He’s keeping his distance. I mean, he is still there, but it’s like he’s stepped outside the room, so he’s not eavesdropping.”

Ruby relaxed, relieved by his answer.

“So…it’s just the two of us…right?” she asked.

Oscar smiled.

“Yeah. It’s just you and me.”

Ruby smiled back, her blush deepening.

“Good,” she whispered.

Oscar opened his mouth to ask why she’d wanted to know, but he was suddenly cut off by Ruby’s lips against his own. He made a sound of surprise and, for a moment, Ruby thought of backing away. But then he relaxed and started kissing her back. The feeling was so new and foreign and absolutely wonderful! But it was over far too soon as Oscar gently pulled away, just far enough so Ruby could still feel his breath on her lips. Their eyes fluttered open.

“Wow…” Oscar breathed, a big smile on his face. “That was…just wow…”

“Then why’d you stop it?” Ruby asked, barely whispering.

“I did?”

“Yup,” she said, and they both giggled.

“My bad.” whispered Oscar, and then, slowly, reverently, they kissed again.


	17. Prompt 17: “Please don’t be mad at me.” (White Knight)

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

Weiss’s eyebrow nearly disappeared into her hairline.

“That’s one way to greet your romantic partner.” she said.

On her screen, Jaune winced.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I just had to say it now in hope that you won’t be mad at me. Also, please remember that I love you, and I only did this because I love you-”

“Okay,” Weiss held up a hand to make him stop. “Jaune, what did you do?”

Her boyfriend winced, again.

“You promise to not be mad?”

“I can’t promise that.” Weiss said truthfully. “However, I do promise to direct my anger towards something other than you if I do get mad.”

Jaune shrugged. He’d take it.

“Now, what did you do? Maybe it’s not as bad as you think.” she smiled, trying to reassure him.

Jaune took a deep breath, silently composing his last will and testament.

“You remember my Pumpkin Pete sweater?” he said tentatively.

“How could I forget it?” Weiss rolled her eyes, though Jaune saw the corners of her mouth quirk up in a smile.

“Well…” he fidgeted nervously with his hands. “I…may or may not have…” he gulped, “gotten you a matching one.”

Weiss froze.

“What?”

“I got you a Pumpkin Pete sweater so that we’d match!” he blurted out, then drew back from the screen, as if bracing himself for the verbal barrage of white-hot frustration that was sure to follow.

But there was silence on Weiss’s end. Jaune peeked open one eye. Weiss was staring at him.

“You…got me…” she said, slowly, and Jaune felt a trickle of mounting terror run down his spine. “A sweater with a bunny on it?”

Mentally saying his final prayers, Jaune nodded.

“Surprise?” he said weakly.

“Jaune…”

The boy hurriedly closed his eyes again. This was it. He was a dead man now!

“That’s so sweet of you!”

Jaune’s eyes flew open. Okay, what?! This he hadn’t expected!

“Wait-what!? You’re-You’re not mad?!”

“No, I’m not!” Weiss shook her head, beaming at him. “It’s really sweet and thoughtful of you, how could I be mad?”

“So…you’re okay with it?” he asked, his hopes slowly rising.

“Well, I’ll never wear it.” she said, then added, blushing lightly, “At least not in public. But yes, I am okay with it.”

Jaune smiled so wide that it could’ve wrapped around his head.

“This is so great! I’ll send it to you right now!”

Weiss’s pink cheeks turned red.

“Just make sure no one knows you’re sending it to me. If my brother finds out I own a single article of clothing with a bunny on it, he’s never going to let me hear the end of it.”


	18. Prompt 18: “Tell me what’s wrong.” (Hummingbird)

“Sum? Is everything alright?” Qrow asked, worried about his wife’s silence. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head.

“No,” she whimpered.

“Then what’s the matter? Summer, I know something’s wrong, and I need to know what it is. Besides, you’re starting to scare me a little…”

Summer sniffed and wiped at her eyes. The action caught Qrow’s attention.

“I-I’m sorry-”

Qrow made her turn to look at him and, when he saw her face, started. She was crying.

“Summer…”

Qrow tenderly held her face between his hands and wiped at her tears.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” he said softly, now definitely scared at what could’ve upset her so much.

For a while, Summer couldn’t make her voice work. Then, in a choked, almost inaudible voice, she whispered:

“I lost him. I lost the baby.”

Then she burst into tears, howling from grief and pain and shame.

“I lost him!!! It’s all my fault, I should’ve listened to you!!! I should’ve stayed off the field, like you said-If I’d listened to you and stayed home I wouldn’t have-Qrow, I’m so sorry!!! I lost your son-I’m sorry I’m sorry!!! He’s gone!!! He’s gone!!!”

Qrow didn’t say a word, barely even breathed. He put his arms around Summer and pulled her close. She buried her face in his shirt and shook with sobs.

“It’s my fault, it’s my fault, it’s my fault, I lost him, I lost him…”

Qrow still said nothing, but stood there holding Summer, tears running silently down his face. It was as if he’d been struck-no-as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. Their son…their baby…was gone…lost…He couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be possible…But he knew it was. He knew all too well what in the world could be so cruel as to rip away this spark of hope and happiness from his and Summer’s life.

“It’s not your fault, Summer.” he said, his voice breaking, his arms shaking. “It’s mine.”


	19. Prompt 19: “This isn’t goodbye.” (Rosegarden, Boop & White Knight)

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much.” Blake said as she embraced her teammates.

“We’ll miss you too.” said Ruby, giving the cat faunus one extra squeeze before pulling away.

“Just remember, you call us this time!” Weiss warned. “Every day! No excuses or exceptions!”

“Easy, Weiss.” Yang chuckled, then turned to Blake. “But seriously, don’t be a stranger, Blake.”

Blake smiled.

“I won’t.” she promised, hugging Yang one last time.

She then picked up her bag and boarded the ship. Everyone waved to her as the craft started moving, carrying Blake back to her home in Menagerie, and Blake waved back to them until she was too far away to see. Then Ruby, Weiss and Yang turned to team ORNJ, their eyes all somewhat misty.

“I just…can’t believe that this is it.” said Jaune.

His eyes were somewhat mistier than the others, and he had to wipe them with the back of his hand.

“That this is goodbye.” he sniffled as Ren put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t be upset, Jaune.” said Ruby. “This isn’t goodbye. Not really.”

She smiled, first at Jaune as he composed himself, then at Oscar, who smiled back. They were holding hands, their fingers tightly interlaced.

“She’s right.” Oscar turned back to his teammate. “It’s just…goodbye for now.”

Jaune smiled.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I like that.”

Beside Ren, Nora’s eyes were already welling with tears.

“Awww,” she cooed, then threw open her arms. “Group hug!”

But Ren quickly stopped her before she could engulf everyone into a single embrace.

“Maybe we should do individual hugs.” he suggested.

The members of team RWBY (sans Blake) nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” she said before hugging Nora.

Weiss quickly did the same, hugging Ren, then Nora, then hesitated before Jaune. He blinked, surprised at her sudden shyness.

“Don’t I get a hug too?” he asked.

Weiss started, then laughed.

“Of course you do,” she said and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Ruby and Oscar smiled at the sight, then turned to each other. But there was a hint of sadness in their eyes, as it seemed they fully realized they would need to part soon.

“I’ll miss you so much.” said Oscar.

Ruby nodded, clasping his hands in hers.

“I’ll miss you more.” she whispered.

They hugged, tightly, pulling away reluctantly. Then Oscar smiled.

“I’ll visit you on Patch.” he said. “So maybe you won’t you miss me as much.”

“And I’ll call you.” Ruby added excitedly. “Every day! Or almost.”

“I’ll need to get a scroll first.” said Oscar.

“Right!” Ruby winced. “I feel so horrible; I just keep forgetting that you live on a farm.”

Oscar laughed, which made Ruby blush.

“Well, maybe you can come see the farm, and then you’ll remember for next time.”

Ruby beamed.

“I’d love to.” she said, touching her forehead to Oscar’s.

He smiled lovingly, his heart full of warmth at the tender touch. Then they heard Yang clear her throat.

“I really hate to interrupt this moment,” she said, “but I think you guys are giving me cavities.”

Everyone snickered and both Ruby and Oscar blushed.

“Besides, you can’t hog him all to yourself, Ruby.” Yang added.

Ruby understood what her sister meant and took a step back to allow her to say goodbye to Oscar.

“Take care of your sister for me.” said Oscar, hugging Yang.

Yang grinned.

“Don’t worry about Ruby.” she said. “You just worry about yourself and what your team is gonna do to you.”

“That’s right!” said Nora, giving Oscar a playful whacked on the shoulder. “Ozpin might be done with you, Oscar, but not us! Just you wait, we won’t rest until we’ve turned you into a proper huntsman fit to lead team ORNJ!”

Oscar chuckled, rubbing the spot where Nora had hit him.

“That’s what I was afraid of.” he said.

Ruby giggled.

“You guys stick together, okay?” she said to Ren and Nora.

“You know we will.” said Nora, placing her arm around Ren’s waist.

Ren bowed his head respectfully to Ruby.

“It was an honour having you as part of our team, Ruby.” he said.

She smiled.

“Thank you, Ren.”

Then they all looked to Weiss and Jaune, still apparently trying to say goodbye.

“I just…want to thank you…for everything, Jaune.” said Weiss, her cheeks very pink.

“Actually, I think I should be the one thanking you.” said Jaune, equally rosy-faced. “You really helped me through this.”

Weiss smiled, her blue eyes shining.

“Are you two done yet?” asked Yang, snapping them both to attention.

They separated quickly, their blushes deepening to crimson.

“So, yeah,” Jaune chuckled nervously. “Goodbye Weiss-I mean-goodbye for now.”

“Yes, goodbye for now, Jaune.” said Weiss. “I…I hope we’ll see each other again soon.”

They smiled at each other, then at everyone else.

“And that goes for everyone.” she added.

They all agreed. After a last few hugs, plus a quick (or maybe not-so-quick) kiss between Oscar and Ruby, they started on their separate ways. Before they were too far away to see one another, Ruby turned to the direction where team ORNJ was heading, just in time to see Oscar do the same. He lifted his hand and waved. She waved back, then, inspired, blew him a kiss. Even from a distance, she could see the look of surprised glee in his eyes. Then he reached out and “caught” the kiss, then placed it over his heart. Unfortunately, before Ruby could fully appreciate the moment, she felt a sharp, strong pull on her cape and she yelped as she was yanked off her feet.

“Come on, lover-girl!” Yang said as she dragged her sister away.

Ruby frowned at her sister, then looked up to see Oscar laughing in the distance. But he stifled his snickers and waved to her again, walking backwards to join his teammates until she could see him no more. Ruby blinked back tears, but they weren’t sad tears. Much as she already missed him, and everyone else, she knew she wouldn’t forever. Maybe not even for very long. After all, this wasn’t a true goodbye. It was just an “until next time”, a “see you later”, a “goodbye for now”.


	20. Prompt 20: “Why are you crying?” (White Knight)

Jaune pulled away from the kiss, laughing.

“What? What is it?” asked Weiss.

“Nothing, it’s just,” he smiled adoringly at her, gently stroking her cheek. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Weiss drew in a sharp breath. She stared at Jaune, speechless, then covered her face with her hands. Jaune blinked.

“W-Weiss?”

He leaned forward, worried, and heard her sniffle. He froze.

“Weiss, what’s the matter? What did I say? Did I do something wrong?”

She shook her head.

“No, no you didn’t.” she said, her voice cracking on a sob.

Jaune pulled her hands away and saw with dismay that there were tears staining her face.

“Why are you crying?” he asked.

She sniffled, then looked up at him and smiled.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard someone say that they love me.”

Jaune frowned.

“What?! What do you-No one-No one’s ever told you that they love you?!” he exclaimed, absolutely astounded by the idea. “Not even…Not even your family?!”

Weiss shook her head, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

“My family’s…” she broke off to keep from sobbing and took a deep breath. “Not exactly ideal. I mean, I know my sister loves me, but she’s never said outright. I can’t remember if my mother ever told me, or, if she did, she meant it. My brother has never said it, and my father…”

She trailed, unable to make herself say anymore. And Jaune had heard enough. He wrapped his arms around Weiss and pressed her to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” he said. “I’m so sorry, Weiss. I can’t believe-” he shook his head. “But you know what? It’s okay. Because I’m going to tell you I love every single day from now on! Multiple times a day!”

Weiss wiped her eyes.

“Jaune-”

“I promise!” added Jaune, looking into Weiss’s eyes. “I wanna make up for all those years no one has ever said ‘I love you’ to you. Because I do love you, Weiss. I love you so, so, so much!”

He kissed her on the forehead, then on each cheek, where her tears had fallen. Weiss smiled under the loving barrage.

“Jaune-” she giggled amidst her tears. “Jaune, I love you too.”

Jaune kissed away the last of her tears and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I love you.” he whispered, and a big smile spread over Weiss’s face, before she kissed him, that is.

And, for perhaps the first time in her life, Weiss felt utterly, completely and truly loved.


	21. Prompt 21: “You don’t have to leave.” (Hummingbird)

“You don’t have to leave.” she whispered.

Qrow shook his head, tears already forming in his eyes.

“Yes, I do. We both know that I do, Sum.”

He put a hand on her belly, again swollen with child.

“For this.” he said.

He let his hand fall, but Summer grabbed it, clasping it tightly between her trembling fingers.

“Qrow-”

“I’m serious, Summer!”

Qrow pulled his hand out of hers and took a step back.

“We already lost one child. I can’t lose another. I can’t put you through that again. Not ever.”

Another step back.

“Whatever happens, I will protect your daughter, our daughter, from my semblance. And I’m going to do that the best way I know how.”

By staying away. He didn’t say it, but they both knew that’s what he meant. He took one last step back. Tears were flowing freely down both of their faces.

“I’m sorry, Summer.” Qrow’s voice broke upon saying her name.

He turned around.

“Goodbye,”

He started walking, never daring to look back. If he looked back, he would see Summer fall to her knees. If he looked back, he would see the heartbreak and anguish in her eyes. If he looked back, he’d never be able to make himself leave. But leave he must. He had to keep his child safe from him. As he walked, he looked to the sky and let his tears fall. And the further he went, the more the pain inside him grew, until it felt like it had filled his entire body. But Qrow didn’t care. He’d brought harm on everyone he’d known his entire life. His sister, his tribe, his best friend, his love…But not his child. He would not be her curse, her harbinger, her bad luck charm. Not if he could help it.


	22. Prompt 22: “You look like hell.” (Emery)

Emerald opened her eyes slowly. The whole world was blurry and slightly spinning. She groaned at the pain radiating from her mind. It seemed to spread throughout her entire body, like a gentle wave of mild agony.

“She’s waking up.” said a deep rumbling voice.

There was a shuffling and Emerald felt someone next to her. She looked toward the figure, who was little more than fuzzy shades of grey.

“M…Mercury?” she said, her voice hoarse and feeble, then winced as her head throbbed, closing her eyes.

She heard Mercury sigh with relief.

“Welcome back, Emerald.” he said.

She opened her eyes again and everything swam steadily back into focus. Mercury was kneeling above her, wearing the saddest and most worried expression she’d ever seen on him. Which wasn’t saying all that much, given that this is Mercury we’re talking above, but it seemed to be the first time she’d ever seen him without even a spark of laughter or anger in his eyes.

“You look like hell.” he said, bluntly, yet without a trace of mockery.

Emerald closed her eyes again. She could feel tears building up, not at all from Mercury’s words, but the reason for them. Yes, she looked like hell, because she’d created an illusion of Salem in the minds of everyone back at Haven. Salem, the monster who’d been Cinder’s superior, the one who’d sent Cinder to the battle at Haven, to her death.

“She’s gone.” Emerald started to cry, but for once she didn’t care.

“I know.” said Mercury gently, helping her sit up.

“SHE’S GONE!” Emerald howled as she burst into tears, her whole body shaking with sobs.

Mercury had an arm around her and she leaned into him as she cried. He said nothing, just waited for her tears to run out. By the time they did, Emerald felt even more exhausted than before.

“I know she’s gone.” whispered Mercury and Emerald looked up at him. “But we’re gonna be okay. You’ll see.”

Emerald stared at him for a long time, then nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.


	23. Prompt 23: “You make me happy.” (OzGlyn)

“You seemed to enjoy yourself when you danced with the general.” Ozpin pointed out.

Glynda glanced over at him. He had said it matter-of-factly, not with a hint of jealousy or self-pity or resentment toward the man that had once been his rival for Glynda’s affections. If anything, he sounded ever-so-slightly amused. But then, sometimes it was hard to tell with Ozpin. Even after years of closeness with him, he could still surprise her. She shrugged.

“True.” she admitted. “It’s nice to be able to dance with one’s friends, especially after years of not seeing them.”

“Indeed.” he nodded.

Glynda hesitated, her expression softening.

“But I would’ve enjoyed it more if you had been the one to ask me.” she added in a low voice.

Ozpin blinked, then his face sobered with regret.

“I’m sorry I didn’t.” he said.

“You don’t have to apologize for that.” Glynda smiled reassuringly, brushing her hand over his.

This did seem to help, as the gesture made Ozpin smile.

“Maybe.” he murmured.

Then his flicked back up to hers.

“But even so…”

He stood from his chair. Glynda stood up straight, surprised.

“Oz?” she questioned.

She might’ve said more, but couldn’t find the right words as he strode around his desk until he faced her.

“Fool that I was, I didn’t ask you then,” he said tenderly, a little playful light twinkling in his eyes, “so I’ll ask you now.”

He bowed lightly, causing Glynda’s cheeks to flush pink, and offered her his hand. He smiled sweetly and asked, his voice smooth as syrup:

“Would you allow me this dance?”

Glynda’s blush deepened at Ozpin’s gentlemanly manner, her own mouth forming a smile to match his own. She put her hand in his.

“I would, gladly.” she said.

Her other hand came to rest on his shoulder while his settled on her waist.

“It’s a shame there’s no music though.” she said as they started dancing.

“No matter.” smiled Ozpin. “We’ll just have to make our own music.”

Glynda chuckled, blushing again despite herself.

“You are an incorrigible romantic, Oz.” she chastised playfully.

“Well, we can’t all be as stoic as you, Glyn.” Ozpin teased.

They both laughed, gliding slowly around the room with each step.

“Do I seem ‘stoic’ now?” Glynda asked as Ozpin twirled her.

He smiled.

“Most assuredly not.” he assured her.

They continued their music-less dance in silence. It was a small echo to their everyday interactions in the school; speaking very little, if ever, but able to communicate with only a glance, an expression, a subtle gesture or even a look. Even as they danced, they were always in tune with each other, in that way you only can be with someone you’ve known for so long and been so close to. In fact, sometimes, they almost preferred it like this, no words to distract from the simple joy that came from being together. They almost preferred it. But there were also things that needed to be said out loud, and that should be said out loud between a loving couple as much as possible.

“Can I tell you something?” Glynda whispered.

Ozpin nodded, though she couldn’t see. They had been drawn closer to each other so that her head rested lightly on his chest and he was almost fully embracing her.

“Of course.” he answered softly.

Glynda pulled away enough so he could see her face, her smile and her eyes shining adoringly up at him.

“You make me happy.” she said.

Ozpin beamed.

“I do?”

“Yes.”

They had stopped dancing, and she pulled her hand from his to cup his face. He leaned lightly into her touch.

“You make me happier than I could ever describe.” said Glynda. “When I’m with you, Ozpin, I am the happiest woman in Remnant.”

Ozpin opened his eyes. They were slightly misty, but he did his best to hold it back. Now was not a time for tears. Not now during such a wonderful moment. He leaned forward enough so his forehead touched Glynda’s.

“Who’s the incorrigibly romantic one now?” he asked, unable to keep a slight teasing tone from his voice.

She laughed lightly, causing his mouth to stretch into a grin.

“I love you so much.” she said as her giggles subsided.

“I love you too.” said Ozpin.

He lightly brushed some of her light gold hair away from her face.

“And I will try my best,” he promised, leaning close, “to make you the happiest woman in Remnant for the rest of our days.”

Glynda smiled and closed the small gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck while his circled her waist. Their lips caressed each other in a dance vaguely similar to the one they had practiced only minutes before. For a brief moment, there was no office, no school, no world at stake, but just them, their love and their happiness in this moment together.


	24. Prompt 24: “You need to be more careful.” (Married!Rosegarden)

“Almost…got it…” Ruby strained as she reached for the cookie jar.

Her husband thought he could keep it out of her reach by placing it at the very back of the very top of the very highest cabinet in the kitchen, did he? Well she’d sure show him! Nothing could get out of reach from Ruby Rose Pine when she had persistence and determination (not to mention two kitchen chairs, three ottomans, a bedside table and several books) on her side! The jar was only centimetres out of her reach. If she could just lean forward a tiny bit more without falling…

“Ruby?” a familiar voice spoke up from the kitchen door.

Ruby froze. Uh oh. Caught red-handed. She slowly turned her head to face Oscar, who crossed his arms and smirked with great amusement at her.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“Out-smarting you, that’s what!” Ruby cried triumphantly, leaning forward to try snatching the jar. “You should’ve learned this by now, Oscar! No one, not even you…can keep me…from my cookies!”

“Except that they’re technically my cookies, since I’m the one who made them.” Oscar reasoned.

Ruby couldn’t argue with that logic. But still, she refused to give up her quest for the tasty treats just yet.

“Well…they’ll be mine…soon-wh-whoa!” the small tower of furniture she’d built was rather unsteady, and it wobbled as she leaned forward, almost touching the side of the cookie jar.

Ruby stared at the tower with wide eyes, waiting until it righted itself before releasing her breath. Oscar wasn’t quite as amused as he was earlier.

“That seems pretty dangerous.” he said.

“It’s fine!” said Ruby, then saw Oscar raise a very skeptical eyebrow. “Okay, so it’s not really fine and it’s by far not the most stable thing in the world, but-”

As if sensing its queue, the hastily-stacked pile of furniture wobbled again. Ruby’s arms waved about as she tried to steady herself, but whatever cosmic force had been keeping the structure together until now had reached the end of its rope. It slowly started to tip over and Ruby’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she realized, too little, too late, what a bad idea this was. She fell and might’ve badly hurt herself on the floor if Oscar hadn’t dashed forward, caught her in his arms and swept her out of harm’s way as the two kitchen chairs, three ottomans, one bedside table and several books came tumbling down. The two stared for a moment at the new mess on their kitchen floor, before sighing with audible relief.

“You okay?” Oscar asked.

Ruby embraced him, planting happy kisses on his neck.

“My hero,” she whispered lovingly.

Oscar smiled. She was okay. But still, he liked to make absolutely sure.

“You’re not hurt at all?” he brushed her hair away from her face.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks to you.” said Ruby, kissing him to fully express her gratitude.

He made a little sigh of happiness in her mouth, sitting her on top of the counter so he could kiss more fully. When they pulled away, he smiled.

“You need to be more careful.” he said.

“Then maybe you need to put the cookie jar somewhere I can reach it.” Ruby countered.

Oscar’s smile turned once more into an amused smirk.

“Not a chance.”

“Aww, why not?”

“I know you.” laughed Oscar. “You get your hands on that cookie jar and you’ll inhale them all in one shot, and you won’t leave any for me.”

Ruby pouted, but Oscar made short work of the pout by kissing her.

“Tell you what?” he murmured when their lips parted. “How about after we clean this up,” he nodded to the pile formerly known as Ruby’s furniture-ladder-for-attaining-the-cookie-jar, “we have some cookies together. Sound good?”

Ruby smiled.

“Sounds perfect.” she grinned, kissing her husband again.

And so they tidied up the kitchen, putting away the chairs, the ottomans and the bedside table and sorting the books back into their shelf, then Oscar used the step-ladder to get some cookies while Ruby poured them each a glass of milk to go with the treats (Ruby wasn’t tall enough to reach the very back of the very top of the very highest cabinet with the step ladder, which was why she’d resorted to using furniture). Later, they were in the living room, enjoying a small plateful of the sweet treats.

“Ahhh,” Ruby sighed contentedly as she finished her glass of milk before cuddling up to Oscar on the couch with her third cookie in hand. “This is nice.”

Oscar put an arm around her so they could snuggle closer, munching on his second cookie.

“Nicer than having to balance on top of a bedside table, two chairs and three ottomans, right?” he grinned.

“I was desperate!” Ruby protested, then swallowed the rest of her cookie. “I don’t like being patient for cookies.”

Oscar chuckled.

“Well, you know what they say, Rubes,” he plucked the final cookie from the plate (his third one) and offered it to his wife. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Ruby grinned and let him feed her the cookie.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, licking her lips as she swallowed.

She then noticed a cookie crumb at the corner of Oscar’s mouth and smiled.

“You’re right about that.” she said, kissing his cheek to get the crumb, then settling her lips on his.


	25. Prompt 25: “Bite me.” “If you insist.” (Emery) (NSFW)

“You know you love me.” he said.

“No, I don’t.” Emerald argued, refusing to blush. “You’re just an ally with benefits, nothing else. I have sex with you; I don’t love you. I don’t even like you all that much!”

Mercury just shrugged. And it was actually a kind of sexy shrug if ever there was such a thing. Something about the cool, confident, cat-with-the-cream way he did it. It pissed her off.

“Alright, maybe you don’t love me.” he admitted, and the green-haired thief began to wonder if a miracle had taken place.

But then he spoke again:

“At least, maybe you don’t know it yet.”

He winked. And it only worsened Emerald’s temperament that it was a rather sexy wink.

“But it’s okay. I do.”

Emerald shot him her deadliest death-glare she could possibly glare.

“Bite me.” she spat.

The boy’s smoke-coloured eyes blinked in surprise. But then, his expression changed completely to a sultry, almost predatory smirk that sent heat rushing to Emerald’s cheeks (and other regions).

“If you insist.” he purred, and suddenly the distance between them was closed and his mouth was hers.

Emerald let out a muffled gasp at the surprise maneuver, though she had to admit it was not an unpleasant one. Yet before she could fully enjoy the kiss, Mercury pulled away and made his way down to her throat. The thief wanted to protest, but instead let out a strangled cry of sudden pleasure as the boy’s teeth nipped sharply at her pulse! Immediately, he soothed the spot with his tongue, then pulled away with a satisfied grin. Emerald stared at him, her face as scarlet as her eyes.

“Did you just-? You…You actually bit me!” she sputtered.

“Is that a problem?” he asked, his flippant tone at odds with the concern in his eyes.

Emerald’s blush deepened.

“I…I wouldn’t say that.” she admitted slowly.

The words caused a grin to appear on Mercury’s face.

“So, you liked it?”

Again, Emerald was reluctant to answer.

“I didn’t…not like it.” she said cautiously, studiously avoiding looking at him.

If she met his gaze, he would know exactly how much she’d liked it, and that was not an option for her. It seemed, however, that Mercury didn’t care. He tilted her chin up so that their eyes met.

“Did it turn you on?” he asked.

If Emerald’s face had been very red before, it was nothing compared to how much it was now.

“I-I-”

“Because honestly, I didn’t think you were into that.” the boy added conversationally.

And that was the end of Emerald’s self-control.

“Okay, so I like it rough!” she confessed. “Don’t kink-shame me!”

“Hey, who said anything about shame?” Mercury drawled, smiling and putting a hand on the girl’s thigh. “I’m just pleasantly surprised is all I’m saying.”

“Just shut up!” Emerald ordered. “And whatever it is you were doing-keep doing it!”

Mercury shut up. Promptly. Immediately. And then he proceeded to fulfill Emerald’s other request…for a considerable time afterward.


	26. Prompt 26: “Don’t give me that look.” (OzGlyn) (NSFW)

“I love it when the students aren’t here.” Glynda Goodwitch sighed.

Ozpin turned his attention from is mug of hot chocolate to the blond huntress staring out his window, a peaceful expression on her face.

“Don’t you find it’s a little too quiet without them?” he asked, setting his mug aside.

“It is,” she admitted, turning toward him “but it’s also much less busy around here. Look at you now.” she gestured at the lack of paperwork and active screens before him. “You finally have a moment to relax and enjoy yourself. And I’m willing to bet that I’ve had more free time today than I’ve had during the entire school year.”

“Free time…” he murmured, then he shook his head. “How long has it been since we’ve had that?”

Glynda tried to look as though she were deeply contemplating his question, but the small, playful smile on her lips betrayed her. Ozpin found himself smiling as well. It was a rare thing to witness the stern woman be playful, but when she was, her joy was overwhelmingly contagious. Her green eyes flicked over to him, and the corners of her mouth tilted up a bit further.

“Too long, I’d say.” she finally answered, striding over and perching on Oz’s desk.

She placed her hand over his, letting her thumb brush gently over his knuckles, and causing Ozpin’s smile to widen and his heart to swell with love. He adored Glynda in moments like this, private moments with just the two of them, when they could afford to be carefree and affectionate with each other, and let professionalism be damned. He lifted his gaze from their joined hands to her face, in time for his eyes to meet hers and to catch the desire in them. No, not mere desire. The look in those eyes was one of all-out hunger.

“Don’t give me that look.” he warned.

“Why not?” she asked coyly as her finger traced lazy circles on his wrist, sending small sparks of pleasure shooting through his system.

Ozpin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Glynda noticed, and it only encouraged her.

“Is it bothering you?” she asked, eyelids lowered, green orbs practically smoldering with intent.

As she spoke, her hand left his and wandered to his knee. He swallowed hard and crossed his legs, hoping against hope that it would keep her being even more…bothersome.

“It makes me want to do unspeakable things to you right on this desk.” he said, his voice low.

She raised an eyebrow.

“Unspeakable?”

“It’s the word that comes to mind.”

“Sounds delightful.” she purred.

And then her hand left his knee, gliding upwards along his thigh, but was halted suddenly by Ozpin grabbing her wrist.

“Oh, that is it.” he murmured and stood abruptly from his seat.

Almost before Glynda could draw breath, she was on her back, arms pinned above her head and being kissed senseless by the man she’d been so ruthlessly teasing moments before. She moaned loudly as his tongue met hers and gasped as she felt him buck against her. Her leg hooked around his waist so that she could grind against him, and she was rewarded by his free hand grabbing at her backside. By the time they finally pulled apart, both were nearly breathless.

“Gods, I love it when you’re rough.” Glynda panted.

“Then you’re in luck,” said Ozpin, releasing her hands and taking a step back from the desk, pulling her with him, “because I am not going to be gentle after that stunt you pulled.”

And to make his point perfectly clear, he gave her behind a hard squeeze.

“Oz,” she gasped.

He smiled.

“Turn around,” he ordered softly.

She did so, biting her lip in anticipation, and Ozpin bent her over the desk, discarding her cape and slowly pushing away the hem of her skirt so it rode up on her waist.

“Ozpin,” Glynda whimpered impatiently, “Please-ah!” she gasped in delight as he spanked her.

“Patience, Glynda. This is your punishment, remember?” Ozpin growled seductively, his hand sliding down beneath the lace of her underwear-

At that moment, one of the sets of doors to the office opened. The couple froze and stared wide-eyed and red-faced at the intruders, professors Oobleck and Port, and Qrow Branwen. All three nearly fell backwards as they caught sight of the headmaster and his second-in-command, their eyes as wide as dinner plates, mouths open in silent screams. Well, Qrow and Port were silent. Oobleck was attempting to say something, but all he could manage was “Ah…! I…! Uh…!”. Completely at a loss of what to do, Glynda looked at Ozpin, who looked anxiously at her, then turned to the three.

“This…” he started, then he glanced back at Glynda and, defeatedly, sighed. “…is exactly what it looks like.”

“Ozpin!!!” Glynda snapped, though she sounded far more panicked than frustrated.

“We’re in a bad position to deny it, Glynda.” Ozpin said regretfully.

“Bad position indeed,” said Qrow, grinning and, to Glynda’s utter mortification, chuckling!

Ozpin glared at him with so much venom that the former bandit immediately swallowed his amusement. Glynda let out her breath. Perhaps they could get out of this with some shred of their dignity intact after all. Her hopes rose when Ozpin spoke again, his voice radiating with indignant authority and barely suppressed anger:

“No one hears a word about this. And if they do, I will know exactly who to permanently cut from their payroll.”

Port and Oobleck nodded vigorously, understanding perfectly what he meant. Qrow, miraculously, didn’t seem quite as concerned, either unknowing or uncaring of the true meaning behind Ozpin’s threat.

“What if you don’t pay some of us in the first place?” he asked.

“Then I’ll turn them into a grub and feed them to their twin sister.” Ozpin replied, his death-glare fixed on Qrow.

Now the alcoholic looked properly scared.

“Our lips are sealed.” he said.

“Actually-come-to-think-of-it-we-were-never-even-here.” Oobleck interrupted nervously.

“Right! Yes!” Qrow agreed.

“Didn’t see a thing!” said Port.

“Not-a-one!”

“Just go!” Ozpin barked.

“Going!” said Qrow, hurriedly pressing a button on the wall beside him.

The doors closed. Ozpin waited until he was sure the elevator was on its way down before slowly exhaling, then he turned to Glynda, who let out a sigh of pure relief.

“I am so sorry.” he said.

“It was hardly your fault.” she replied, smiling as he swiftly kissed her on the cheek.

He removed his hand from between her legs and started to back away, but was stopped by her hand grabbing his wrist.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He blinked.

“I thought the mood had just been shot dead.”

“Wounded, maybe,” she slowly placed his palm back on her abdomen and guided it further down, “but not dead.”

He raised an eyebrow as a small smirk played across his features. Curious to see just how alive the mood was, he let his fingers explore south and prodded at the wetness between her thighs, eliciting a moan from Glynda.

“This is a pleasant surprise.” he murmured, brushing his lips against her ear.

“You’re surprisingly attractive when you’re making threats.” Glynda explained.

She tilted her head back to allow Ozpin full access to her neck, which he happily took advantage of, alternatively kissing and lightly nipping at her flesh, having undone the pendant holding her collar in place. She had her hand in his hair, her fingers curling in his silver locks as he continued his ministrations on her.

“Ozpin,” she panted.

He glanced up at her, and she smiled lustfully.

“I believe you said you were going to do unspeakable things to me on your desk?” she said, nodding at said desk.

He smirked.

“Thank you for reminding me.”


	27. Prompt 27: “If we get caught, I’m blaming you.” (Snowbird) (NSFW)

They rushed into the closet and slammed the door shut behind them. A millisecond later, Qrow’s mouth was on Winter’s and she pulled them both against the wall by his shirt, undoing a few buttons along the way. Qrow rumbled appreciatively and hooked her leg around his waist, moving his hand up her thigh to her ass.

“Do we have to do this here?” Winter asked between fierce kisses.

“Why? Too dangerous, Ice Queen?” Qrow smirked, then he dipped his head to kiss and suck on the skin above Winter’s collar.

“Too risky.” she panted, her hand fisting in his hair.

“Ah,” Qrow said playfully, unhooking the red brooch holding her coat in place so he could access more of her neck, “but a little risk adds to the thrill.”

“Fair point,” Winter conceded, tilting her head back to allow Qrow more room for exploration, “but just know that-ah!”

Qrow had lightly bitten her on the neck, and she moaned as he kissed the still-slightly-tender spot.

“Hm? Something I should know?”

Winter pulled his hair, earning a grunt from the older man, so they were face to face.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.” she warned.

Qrow grinned.

“And I will gladly take full responsibility.”

“Thank you.” Winter smiled, then yanked him back into another feverish kiss, which Qrow happily deepened so he could fully explore every inch of her mouth.

Winter’s hands quickly undid the rest of his shirt buttons and Qrow hurriedly discarded the garment, then he set about relieving Winter of her own clothing. Yet, this wasn’t easy to do, especially as they were still making out.

“Damn you and your layers.” he growled as he failed, again, to unbutton Winter’s vest.

Having run out of patience, he ripped it all off of her instead. And at that moment, that precise instant when he bared her skin and the fabric fell to the floor, the door to the closet opened.

“WHAT THE-!!!” cried a voice.

“GAH!” Winter and Qrow shrieked, Winter’s hand flying to cover her cleavage.

“What is going on over there?!” another voice called out.

Qrow and Winter recognized the voice. Winter went pale. Qrow nearly burst a blood vessel.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY, JAMES!” he yelled, but to no avail.

General Ironwood seemed either to ignore or not to have heard Qrow as his head appeared in the doorway, right beside the janitor who was by now covering his eyes and apologizing profusely for interrupting. Upon seeing one of his best specialists half-dressed and pinned against the wall in a very intimate fashion by the partly-naked Qrow Branwen, Ironwood blanched.

“WHAT-What in gods’ names are you two doing?!?!”

“What the fuck does it LOOK LIKE we’re doing?!” Qrow shouted. “We’re doing each other!!! Or we would’ve been if SOMEONE hadn’t walked in on us!”

He glared at the janitor, who shrunk away even more. Ironwood stared, red-faced.

“Winter…” he said, completely flabbergasted.

Winter was as red as Qrow’s cape, now lying on the floor.

“I…I-I can explain, sir-” she stuttered, but Qrow cut her off.

“I’ll explain, actually. It was my idea to do in the janitor’s closet. My fault entirely.”

Then he grinned at Winter.

“See? Told you I’d take responsibility.”

Despite her mortification, Winter couldn’t help but feel an immense gratitude toward her lover at this moment. That being said, her humiliation was still overwhelming. It seemed the same could be said for Ironwood, who had finally turned his gaze away and whose cheeks were about the same shade as an overripe tomato.

“Could you two…just…step outside?”

Winter’s eyes went wide.

“A-Actually, I can’t do that, sir!”

Qrow looked at her, utterly confused.

“Why not?” he asked before the general could, but then he spotted the remains of Winter’s coat, vest and shirt at his feet. “Oh, right, that. I did that.” he said to James, nodding at the fabric. “Zero regrets.”

“Qrow!” Winter yelped.

“S-S-So…what do we do, sir?” asked the janitor, barely peeking out from behind his interlaced fingers.

Ironwood hesitated, looked at the janitor, then at Qrow and Winter.

“I…think we should just leave them be.” he said begrudgingly.

Qrow grinned.

“Good answer, James.” he said, and was already kissing Winter again by the time the general completely closed and locked the door.

The two men, the general and the janitor, stood awkwardly in front of the closet door for several seconds, both as red as beats.

“You’d best start your cleaning upstairs.” said Ironwood to the janitor. “As for myself, I need to get a drink. Right now.”


	28. Prompt 28: “Like what you see?” (Emery) (NSFW)

Their hands were all over each other as they fell onto the bed, discarding clothing and tossing it aside, uncaring of where it ended up. Emerald pushed Mercury down, forcing her tongue into his mouth and earning a pleased moan from him, and tugged hard at his pants. After a brief struggle, she managed to get them off, along with his boots, revealing his prosthetic legs. Mercury sat up. Emerald was eyeing him all over, but he couldn’t quite read the look in her eyes. He lazily gestured over himself and smirked, trying to seem like his usual confident self.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

He’d meant it ironically, as he didn’t suspect his mechanical legs were particularly attractive. But Emerald nodded, licking her lips and letting her eyes roam over every inch of his body, legs included.

“I do like what I see.” she said, resting a hand on his metal calf.

Mercury started. She sounded sincere. And that look of desire in her eyes seemed genuine.

“What is it?” she asked.

Mercury stared at her.

“You’re not using your semblance on me right now, are you?” he asked cautiously.

Emerald laughed.

“Why the hell would I do that? Why would I create an illusion when I’m about to bang you?” she asked, before letting her hand drift up from his leg to his underwear.

Before Mercury could try to reply (Emerald’s words had left him speechless), he gasped and swore aloud as Emerald stroked his manhood over the black fabric of his underwear.

“Does that feel like an illusion?” Emerald asked, gently fondling him as she did.

“Rrrgnh-no-” Mercury managed to whisper in between pants and groans as Emerald played with him.

The girl chuckled delightedly at his reaction and muffled his noises of ecstasy with her mouth. Nope, definitely not an illusion. Mercury brushed her leg with his own, just to confirm to himself that he wasn’t imagining things. Emerald shuddered as her warm skin came in contact with the cool metal, but she also let out a moan of pleasure. Mercury purred. He’d never wanted Emerald more than in that moment.


	29. Prompt 29: “Tell me what you want.” (Older!Rosegarden) (NSFW)

The sun had set and the sky was coloured in hues of deepest blues and indigos. The only illumination in the room came from the faint starlight filtering through the window and the single lamp in the corner to ward off the darkness of the evening. The combination cast a romantically dim light in the room, just enough for Oscar and Ruby to see each other. They were sitting barefoot on Oscar’s bed, facing each other, the air between them charged with anticipation. Oscar’s hazel eyes, fixed shyly on his lap, lifted up to Ruby and he found himself staring deep into her silver irises. She was so beautiful, he already knew that. But somehow, here in his room, cape discarded, knowing what they were about to do, she was even more alluring than he’d ever seen her.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Ruby nodded.

“Positive.” she said. “I mean…I am a little nervous…” she hesitated, reconsidering her statement, “okay, maybe a lot nervous.”

“Me too.” Oscar whispered, knowing the feeling all too well.

Their eyes meet and suddenly they both laughed. They both still felt a little awkward about this whole situation, but knowing that, and knowing they both felt that way, put them at ease. The shared laughter brought them comfort and made the tension in the room lessen.

“But,” Ruby said as their giggles subsided, “it’s a good kind of nervous, you know what I mean?”

Oscar nodded, understanding perfectly.

“Because I’m also excited.” Ruby smiled, blushing. “And…I really want this with you.”

As she spoke, she put a hand over Oscar’s chest and felt his heart beat steadily beneath her palm. At the same time, he put his hand over hers. Both of their faces warmed at the touch.

“And I know you do too.” Ruby added, her voice barely above a whisper.

Their eyes simultaneously flicked upwards, meeting each other. Oscar smiled and, with a silent accord, they closed the distance between them. They had kissed plenty of times before, of course, but this one had an underlying passion that was new to them. Ruby had her arms wrapped around Oscar’s neck, her body pressed close to his and her hands in his soft hair, and as they kissed she gently teased him, sucking on his lower lip and tempting him to give her more. He groaned and threaded his fingers in her hair, holding her head in place so he could lock lips with hers again. Ruby hummed contentedly as he entered her mouth, settling more comfortably on Oscar’s lap as their tongues met. After several minutes of kissing, Oscar pulled away to whisper:

“Tell me what you want.”

“Hmm?”

Ruby was still in a bit of a daze from his kissing, but she pulled herself down from cloud nine as his words finally caught up to her. She looked at Oscar with confusion and he struggled to find the best way to explain himself.

“I…I want to do this right with you, Ruby.” he finally said. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to. I want to make you happy and I want to make you feel good.”

Ruby felt her mouth open slightly in surprise at how worried he sounded. Yet that wasn’t what mainly bothered her.

“This isn’t just about me, Oscar.” she said.

She appreciated Oscar’s selfless nature, but she didn’t want it to cost his own happiness. Tonight was for the both of them, after all. Oscar sighed, frustrated with himself.

“I know, I know,” he said, “but…” he looked up at her helplessly. “I’m not sure I know how to do this.”

Ruby frowned sympathetically. He was right, of course. It was one thing to read about sex and all the various ways to do it in Blake’s books, but it was another thing entirely to actually experience it.

“I’m not sure either.” she said, stroking Oscar’s cheek soothingly. “I feel pretty clueless about this too. But I don’t want that to stop us, Oscar. We’ve waited a long time for this.”

Oscar nodded. They had indeed taken their time to reach this stage in their relationship, each wanting the other to be completely comfortable before doing anything this physically intimate.

“I know.” he said apologetically.

“But it’s okay.” said Ruby, smiling encouragingly. “Because we can figure this out. Together. Right?”

Oscar nodded again, but this time with certainty. He smiled back at Ruby, feeling a wave of confidence sweep through him at her words.

“Right.” he whispered, and then he kissed Ruby again, a bit more forcefully than the first time.

Ruby gasped in his mouth and let out a moan as her eyelids fluttered closed, appreciating Oscar’s new boldness and answering it with some of her own. One of his hands was holding her by the waist, keeping them close together, and the other moved to cup her face. She frowned a little, disappointed at coming into contact with the fabric of his glove instead of the skin of his hand. At last, they had to break the kiss so they could breathe.

“I want you to take off your gloves.” Ruby said as they caught their breath.

“Just the gloves?” Oscar asked, and she could tell from his smirk that he was teasing her.

“Well, for a start.” she said, her eyes quickly flicking down at Oscar’s torso.

The boy chuckled, pulling off one glove and dropping it on the floor beside the bed before moving on to the second one.

“One thing at a time.” he chided gently.

Ruby whined, already feeling the itch of impatience building up in her. But Oscar touched his forehead to Ruby’s, making her look at him. He was smiling, all trace of teasing gone.

“I know we’ve already waited a lot,” he said, his voice tinted with apology, “but I really want to make the most of this.”

She now felt embarrassed at her urgency. You could only have a first time once and she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t want theirs to be special. If they rushed through it, well, it might not feel as special if it was over too fast. And after having waited so long, the prospect of taking their time to fully explore each other was liberating in the most wonderful way. The whole night was theirs, so why not prolong the enjoyment as much as possible? Ruby smiled back at Oscar.

“Okay,” she murmured.

Oscar dropped his other glove, letting it join its mate, then moved in to cup her face before pressing his lips against hers. Ruby marveled at how his hands felt. Despite the slightly roughened texture of his gloves, his palms were soft. She wondered briefly how they might feel on the rest of her body, but soon dismissed the thought in favour of kissing Oscar more deeply. He groaned with pleasure, pulling her close so that they ended up lying back on his bed. The kisses were becoming more and more heated, until finally they were left breathless and forced to pull away. Ruby let her lips trail south to kiss Oscar’s neck, but encountered the tape wrapped around it. She brought a hand up from where it had been trapped between their chests to try to unravel it. Oscar noticed was she was doing and sat up enough to help her untuck the end of the tape. As they bared his neck, Ruby noticed that the skin under the fabric was smooth and tan, without any markings except for a very slight doting of tiny freckles. So the tape hadn’t been covering an scars, but Ruby didn’t ask any questions. Plenty of time for that later, she thought as she caressed his throat with her mouth. He let out a small moan at the touch. Wanting to hear more, Ruby sucked at the skin on Oscar’s pulse, then above his adam’s apple and in the hollow between his collarbones, and every sound he uttered was delicious to her. She pulled at the collar of his shirt, wanting to taste more of his skin.

“Do you want me to take off my shirt?” Oscar asked breathlessly, his heartbeat pounding heavily under Ruby’s ministrations.

He gasped as Ruby licked the length of his neck.

“Yes please.” she whispered in his ear.

She let him sit up enough so he could remove his suspenders, detaching them and setting them aside before untucking his shirt from his pants. Ruby pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. She blinked, her face burning up as she saw his bare torso. Strong shoulders and toned biceps and pectorals, as well as a faint 6-pack earned from years of working as a farmhand and several grueling months of training to fight like a huntsman. He wasn’t absurdly chiseled like the guys on the covers of Blake’s books, but Ruby found herself immediately preferring Oscar’s more subtly muscular build to anything she’d seen prior.

“Whoa,” she breathed, her eyes drinking in the sight of Oscar’s physique.

Oscar blushed, feeling very self-conscious, yet also very flattered at the effect he had on Ruby, whose face was about as red as her cape. Almost in a daze, she experimentally let her hand rest on Oscar’s chest, the tips of her fingers tracing his collar bone, then brushed it over one of his pecs. Oscar let out a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering closed at the simultaneously soothing and electrifying touch.

“You’re so hot.” Ruby whispered, her voice so quiet that she seemed to be speaking to herself.

Oscar’s eyes opened, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red at her words.

“I am?” he asked.

She blinked, finally tearing her eyes away from his abdomen.

“Did I say that out loud?” she said nervously.

“Yeah…” Oscar nodded, a goofy grin spreading on his face. “I didn’t mind, though.”

Ruby smiled, then set about treating his torso the same way she had his neck, leave wet kisses all over his soft tan skin. Oscar sighed out his pleasure, his face reddening as he felt Ruby’s hand trace the outline of his abs. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his state of content as Ruby nipped, a bit too hard, at his chest.

“Ow!” he winced.

“Sorry!” Ruby pulled back. “I’m sorry!”

“No! No, it’s okay.” Oscar reassured, glancing down at his chest.

He couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the tell-tale mark of the love-bite Ruby had just given him, as well as several faint hickeys scattered over his neck and torso. Ruby also noticed the marks of her handiwork and blushed.

“I guess I got a little carried away-” she tried to apologize, but Oscar grinned.

“It’s alright. I liked it.” he said, kissing her to emphasize just how much.

Ruby hummed against his lips, intrigued, and settled on top of Oscar’s body,

“Really?” she asked as they momentarily parted.

“M-hm,” he nodded before their mouths connected again.

He moved his hand down her back until it found the hem of her shirt and he snuck it underneath the fabric. He moaned as he felt, for the first time, Ruby’s soft smooth skin and wanted to feel more, to caress every inch of her. Unfortunately, because of Ruby’s tight corset, he didn’t have much room to maneuver underneath it and the blouse. Like his own shirt, they would have to go. Ruby noticed his struggle and whispered seductively in his ear:

“What do you want, Oscar?”

“I want to touch you.” he answered, his voice slightly husky with desire.

Ruby kissed him again, deeply, gently pulled him up so they were sitting on his bed with her in his lap and started undoing the lacing on her corset. She’d always managed to do it with relative ease by herself, but it took her longer than usual this time because she was reluctant to part her lips from Oscar’s. Needless to say, it proved somewhat a distraction. Finally, she removed the corset, tossing it away somewhat wildly, and let Oscar help her with the brown straps and wristbands over her blouse. Then the blouse was also removed and Oscar was able to get a good look at the girl in his lap.

“You’re beautiful.” he whispered.

Perhaps “beautiful” was an understatement. Oscar thought Ruby resembled an angel, with her fair skin, even paler in contrast to her black bra and dark hair, soft shoulders and petite figure. Ruby smiled shyly, bringing a hand self-consciously up to her chest. Oscar took hold of it gently and kissed it, sending heat blossoming across Ruby’s cheeks. He looked up at her, as if his hazel eyes were asking permission. Whatever he was asking permission for, though, Ruby didn’t know and she didn’t care. She’d completely melted for him and would gladly let him have whatever he wanted. Oscar wasn’t that forward, though. He enjoyed this foreplay just as much as Ruby did, if not more, and he wanted to keep it going, taking the time to shower Ruby with as much care as she deserved and more. He kissed the inside of her palm before trailing more kisses up her arm and to her shoulder, then to her throat, settling his hands at her waist. Ruby moaned, feeling his hands gently rub up and down her sides as he stroked her collarbone with his tongue. She had her hands in his hair, knotting her fingers in his brown locks as every kiss made her want him more. He’d reached her cleavage and she moaned as he kissed and gently nibbled the tops of her breasts, one of his hand coming up to caress them over her bra. She was rocking slightly in his lap and she put a hand on his back to keep his body pressed to hers. He responded in kind, moaning her name as she grinded softly against him. Her hand suddenly found the hem of Oscar’s pants and she started tugging at them. Oscar pulled away so she could pull them off, which she did along with his underwear. Her eyes went wide and her face reddened as she saw Oscar’s manhood. It was…honestly, a bit bigger than she had imagined. Slowly, almost in a trance, she brushed a hand over the length of it. The touch sent a sudden wave a pleasure rocketing through Oscar’s body and he swore aloud. Ruby looked up at him, startled.

“Is…Is this okay?” she asked nervously, almost fearful that she’d overstepped her bounds.

She had never heard Oscar swear before, but now that she had…she suddenly found it ridiculously attractive. Oscar’s face looked as heated as hers felt, but he nodded.

“Y-Yes,” he panted.

If he’d had his wits about him, he would’ve said that it was far more than okay, but a stuttering “yes” was all he could manage at the time. Ruby looked at him questioningly.

“Can I keep going?”

A part of Oscar was ready to beg for her to keep going, but instead he nodded. Ruby stroked him again and he moaned at the sensation. Encouraged, she kept going, slowly increasing her speed as she did, and Oscar had to bite his lip to keep from crying out or from swearing again. This only made Ruby determined to make him, so she slightly tightened her grip on Oscar’s length and sucked at his neck as she continued her ministrations. Oscar’s knuckles nearly went white as he clutched at the bedsheets beneath. He could feel pressure building in his groin. But it was far too soon for him to climax now, so he forced himself to make her stop.

“R-Ruby-” he murmured in a voice choked by pleasure, grabbing hold of her wrist.

She pulled away from his neck, bringing her hand away.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

“No, no, you were perfect.” he panted.

And she had been. Oscar held Ruby’s hand, tracing circles on it with his thumb.

“I just don’t want it to be over yet.” he said.

Ruby blinked and nodded as she understood what he meant. Blake had told her that most guys could only orgasm once during sex, and Ruby hoped that if it was true for Oscar, it would be at the same time as her this first time. She kissed Oscar deeply and he groaned loudly as she settled over his still-hard length. She thought briefly of backing away, but quickly changed her mind as Oscar ravished her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails digging slightly into his shoulders as their tongues danced together, wrestling for dominance. As it seemed like Ruby might win the battle of passion, Oscar’s hand groped at her butt. She gasped and Oscar hesitated, but she grinned at him. Oh, it was on now. Oscar smiled back just before Ruby leapt at his mouth, kissing him hard and pushing him onto the bed. Oscar didn’t give up easily though, and he rolled them over so that he was on top. Then, he had an inspiration.

“Can I try something?” he asked as they pulled away for breath.

Ruby nodded.

“Of course.” she said, wondering what he had up his sleeve this time.

Oscar’s hand moved cautiously under her skirt. Ruby all of a sudden understood his intent and nodded. With only a moment’s hesitation, Oscar removed Ruby’s underwear and her breath hitched as he touched the mound of flesh between her thigh. She was already wet and so he easily inserted a finger in her, then, at her encouragement, a second. And then he moved them inside her, pulling them out and in again. Ruby mewled loudly, her hands fisting in his hair as Oscar sucked on her neck, all the while he continued to finger her. There was a delicious tension growing in her abdomen and, even without having ever felt it before, she knew instinctively what it meant.

“Oscar-I-I’m close…More!” she begged.

Oscar obliged, thrusting his fingers inside her with increasing speed until the pressure in Ruby gave way. She shuddered as he slowly pulled away.

“Oh gods,” she breathed when her breath finally came back to her.

“You okay?” Oscar asked, wiping his wet hand on the sheets, uncaring of the mess they had just made.

Ruby nodded, her eyelids fluttering open. She stared up at Oscar and her face broke into a big smile.

“How did you do that?” she asked, laughing lightly, still glowing in the aftermath of her first orgasm.

Oscar smiled back and shrugged playfully at her question.

“Beginner’s luck? Lots of reading?” he mused.

Ruby disagreed with his theories. He had left her completely breathless after only a few minutes of touching her womanhood. In her eyes, that couldn’t be explained just by reading or luck. The boy had to have some kind of innate skill for pleasuring a girl.

“I think you’re just a natural at this and you’re too humble to admit it.” she said.

Oscar laughed and bent down to kiss her. As he did, their sexes touched and they both moaned at the sensation. They pulled away and stared intensely into each other’s eyes. Ruby brought her hand up to stroke Oscar’s cheek.

“I’m ready.” she said softly.

Oscar opened his mouth, about to ask if she was sure. But he could see the certainty in her eyes. There was absolutely no trace of doubt in her silver eyes. She wanted him, now, and she was ready for it. She knew it, and he knew it too. He let out his breath.

“Okay,” he whispered.

He reached down for the small silver packet on the shelf beside the bed. Slowly, carefully so that he wouldn’t accidentally damage it, he peeled the wrapper away and slipped on the condom. Ruby pushed herself up to kiss him, pulling him onto her, then held him close as he adjusted himself. She bit her lip as she felt him at her entrance. She heard his shuddering, nervous intake of breath before he slowly entered her. She inhaled sharply, a small spark of pain shooting up from her womanhood. Oscar froze.

“Ruby?” he whispered, his voice full of sudden fear for her.

“I’m fine.” she assured him. “It just hurts a bit.”

“Should I stop?”

“No, keep going. Do it in one move. I think it’ll be better, okay?”

Oscar was uncertain that it would, but he did as she said. Ruby cried out, unable to keep herself silent from the sudden jolt of pain. The sound nearly broke Oscar’s heart. He kissed Ruby’s forehead and stroked her hair, murmuring over and over:

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I promise it’s okay.” Ruby soothed, blinking away a single tear of pain as it leaked out, already feeling the pain starting to numb.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know, it’s okay.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I never, ever, wanted to hurt you.” Oscar whispered, feeling more ashamed than he ever had in his life.

“I know. I know you never would.” Ruby murmured, feeling a terrible pang in her heart at the guilt in his expression.

She kissed him, hoping to soothe him and reassure him with her touch that she was alright. He relaxed, kissing her back with every fiber of love he had in his being for her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked as they pulled away.

“Yeah.” she said, “But could you…stay still for a little bit?”

Oscar nodded.

“I won’t move.” he assured her.

She smiled and relaxed against the bed, her arms tightening around him as he held her tenderly, pressing kisses to her face and neck and not moving his hips. After a minute, when the pain had ebbed away, Ruby figured it was safe to try moving. She gyrated her hips slightly against Oscar’s. He held completely still, but if there was any pain caused by her movement, Ruby couldn’t detect it amid the wave of pleasure that flowed through her. She moaned aloud and Oscar’s limbs flowered with goosebumps. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. This time he moved, carefully, pulling slightly out of Ruby before pushing in again. Again she moaned, louder this time, and Oscar looked into her eyes.

“Tell me what you want, Ruby Rose.” he whispered.

For some reason, in that moment, Ruby loved hearing him speak her full name. She kissed him, teasing him into her mouth before pulling away. A little breathlessly, she whispered:

“I want you to make love to me, Oscar Pine.”

And he did, slowly at first, wary of any discomfort he might cause her, then faster as her cries of pleasure increased until they reached a steady rhythm. The bed creaked with their every movement, but the sound was muffled by their moans and pants. Every touch, every thrust and every movement sent rivers of white-hot pleasure through their veins. And then, finally, they both came apart with screams of ecstasy. They collapsed together on the bed, their bodies still shaking as the aftershocks of their orgasms radiated through them, sweating and breathing heavily.

“Wow…” Oscar sighed, sounding wonder-struck. “That was…wow…”

Ruby found herself giggling somewhat hysterically at Oscar’s words. She looked over at him incredulously.

“That’s all you can say?” she asked. “Wow?”

He was lying on his back, his chest heaving with each breath. As she spoke, his mouth split into a grin. He turned to her, opening his eyes. They were fairly sparkling with joy.

“I promise I’ll be more eloquent later when I’m not so tired.” he chuckled.

She reached over for Oscar’s hand. He grasped it, interlocking his fingers tightly with hers.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “How do you feel?”

“Great.” he said. “Exhausted, but great. You?”

She beamed, her eyes shining adoringly at him.

“I feel like I could fly if I weren’t so tired.” she said, then pulled on his hand.

Oscar shifted so they were right next to each other and kissed her, wrapping her in a loving embrace. They kissed long and deeply, pulling away only when they’d run out of breath. She helped him remove the condom and kissed his neck.

“I love you.” she whispered.

He smiled, nuzzling her hair.

“I love you too.” he said softly.

Then, too tired to fight back the exhaustion any more, they both fell asleep, tangled up together on Oscar’s bed.


	30. Prompt 30: “What happened last night?” (Gelato) (NSFW)

Roman groaned loudly as he woke up, feeling like his head had been used as a stage for an atlesian paladin performing a tap-dance routine. Very slowly, he opened his eyes and, even more slowly, sat up. As he did, he began to notice certain details about his current state. He was lying on the couch, completely naked, save for his grey scarf (which was tied around his forehead like a bandana), and covered in bitemarks and scratches. On top of that, there was a distinct aftertaste in his mouth of sex, alcohol and…chocolate ice cream? Okay, he needed answers and he had a funny feeling he knew exactly where (or whom) he could get those answers from.

“Neo?” he called, looking around the room for his partner.

Then, he spotted her. She was sitting in a nearby chair, holding a scroll in her lap. She smiled at him, looking simultaneously perfectly angelic and perfectly seductive in a slightly sheer white bathrobe and his hat, perched at a jaunty angle on her head. Her two-tone hair was ruffled up and he could spot a large number of hickeys dotting her pale skin from her neck to her thighs. There was also an empty container of chocolate ice cream on the table next to her. Roman’s eyes flicked from the container to Neo, who merely cocked her head innocently and waited for him to speak. Although Roman now had plenty of questions queuing up in his mind, he only asked one:

“What happened last night?”

Instead of answering, Neo strode over to him, sat beside him and showed him her scroll. Roman took one look at the screen and nearly choked on his own saliva.

“Oh my gods…” he breathed, watching the video play for several seconds before turning to his partner with a look of slightly horrified shock. “We made a porno last night.”

Neo nodded, looking not one bit ashamed. If anything, she seemed almost delighted. Roman looked back at the scroll.

“Wow, we’re pretty kinky.” he said, then: “How many views do you think we can get if we published this?”

The answer, as they would discover later: quite a lot, actually.


End file.
